My Heart
by ParamoreTwilight.fan
Summary: *WON AWARD* sequel to My Saviour. Based 3 months after... When Edward's Uncle James comes to town what will follow him. Will he be bad news just like his brother or does Edward still have hope of a better future. Strictly Human. ExB Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so for those of you who don't know me heyyyy!!! Ok so i am very very very excited to be starting my new story/sequel!!! Yay me! For those of u who read my previous story **_**My Savior **_**u know how it goes but for those of you who haven't...CHECK IT OUT!!! So tell me what you think of my first chapter! x~JIRDST4eva~x**

_**Summary of My Savior**_

_**Edward Cullen has it all. So what's he unhappy about? He's hot, he's popular and he can get all the girls. When new student Bella Swan arrives Edward is shocked to see that she is the only girl not crazy for him. Edward is getting abused my his parents but can Bella save him? When Edward gets badly hurt Bella knows she has to do something. The trial waits…Carlisle is put behind bars for life and Edward is currently living with Jasper.**_

**Ok so if you didn't understand that fully then I would recommend you to read **_**My Savior **_**before **_**My Heart.**_** ENJOY!!!**

_(Bella POV)_

"EDWARD HURRY UP!" I yelled up the stairs. Man that guy could take ages to get ready, but then again, I take very little time.

"Coming, coming" Edward muttered coming down the stairs looking very handsome in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with an open collar. He never failed to amaze me with his flawless face and perfect body. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open a little. "So how do I look?" he asked.

"Perfect" I breathed. "…I...I mean…I mean very smart." I stumbled to correct myself. He chuckled lightly and bounced down the stairs of Jasper's house and swept me into his arms planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Bella you look stunning." He said. I blushed a little.

"Alice picked it out for me. And anyway I couldn't turn up in my old sweats now could I?' I said looking down at my little black and white zig zag dress by Signette. Edward and I were meeting with the adoption agency that had been organizing his housing needs, for dinner. They had allowed him to stay with the Hale's but only temporarily. Now that the 6-month stay was up, he needed to find a permanent residency. Jasper and his parents were coming along too.

"Well then we better get a move on now." He said.

"I've been telling you that for the past hour." I said glaring at him. He just opened the door for me and unlocked his car smiling.

Dinner was a bit awkward to begin with but we eased into it after half an hour or so. Jasper's parents were chatting animatedly with the two people from the agency, Diana and Adam. Jasper, Edward and I just laughed between ourselves.

"Well Edward we're glad to see you've been happy and comfortable staying with Mr and Mrs Hale." Adam said smiling.

"Yes, thank you. They have been wonderful and I am very grateful for all they've done for me." Edward answered politely.

"But you do realize that you must now find a permanent residency." Diana said.

"Yes I do and I have been trying to think of places I could go." Edward said seriously, he didn't show any emotion but I could tell how alone and helpless he felt. The last thing he wanted was to go into an orphanage until he would turn 18 in three months.

"Yes, well, we have had a look through your files and we see that you do have only one living relative. An uncle living in Australia, James Cullen. Your father's brother, unmarried with no children."

"Yes but the only problem is that he's living in Australia and I'm living here and that I have never met him." Edward said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes well we did get in contact with him." Adam said.

"Great, now what?" Edward said getting a little annoyed at these people for giving him information that was no help to him.

"Well we explained the situation to him and he said he is happy to take you into his care until you become of age." Diana smiled. I looked at Edward to see his face completely shocked and blank.

"Well…"Adam prompted.

"I…I…uhh, well I don't know what to say! I mean is he coming here or what?!" Edward said confused but a slow smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help but feel hopeful. He had someone now, family, someone to take care of him and he couldn't think of anything that made him happier.

"Yes he has agreed to come from Australia to live here for a while with you." Adam said. "We just have to get a few bits and pieces sorted and you could be living with him as soon as next week."

"When is he coming?" Edward asked still shocked but ecstatic.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Edward cried. "I mean I have so much to do and prepare!" He said jumping up and down like a little child grinning. I hadn't seen him so happy in a long time. "Did you hear that Bella? Uncle James is coming, to live here, with _me_?" He said in disbelief. I was so happy for him and kissed him lightly on the lips. However deep down I had a bad feeling about this. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to get hurt.

**Ok so what did you all think???? I'm still getting into the flow of things so hopefully it will get better but I am open to any reviews! I think you guys can guess from the name **_**James **_**whether or not he's good news! Lol! A special thanks to my beta Odwala. :D**

**Love you all if you review! Thanks! **

**x~JIRDST4eva~x**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so me again. Well I only have one thing to say this time YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!! I got like 30 reviews for one chapter and over 250 hits!!!!!! Thank you so much and this chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed! And please review I mean I love having people add me to their faves but I do appreciate reviews more! :-) Please tell me what you think of this one!

_(Edward POV)_

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!!" I jumped up and down not able to calm down.

"Ok, so dude, GET A GRIP! You look like Alice on a shopping trip. I mean, you're acting all _girly,_" Emmett said looking at me like I was a freak. But I couldn't help it. I mean I had family, a real family, who would care for me. Uncle James, my uncle, James…my only living family. I had never met him before and yet I already loved him like I had never loved my parents.

"Oh shut up Emmett and help me move these boxes." I replied annoyed that he had challenged my masculinity.

"Awwwww…someone's touchy," he said just to provoke me even more.

"Argh…just help me" I said rolling my eyes. We were moving all my stuff out of my room into the waiting truck outside. I was moving out of Jasper's house and preparing to move in with Uncle James. I had to pick him up at the airport at 4 o'clock today and then we were going to move straight into his house.

"Edward? Are you ready?" I heard Bella's sweet voice ask.

"Yes love, just a minute." Bella was coming with me to the airport in case I needed the support. Jasper carried down the last box left in my room and now I had to leave. But first I needed to thank the Hales.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, thank you very much for letting me stay here. I am sorry for the trouble I may have caused you but I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you guys." I said as sincerely as I could.

"Edward, you are welcome here anytime and we want you to know that you can return here anytime you want to. Our door will always be open." Mr. Hale said.

"Thank you." I smiled. I hugged Mrs. Hale and shook Mr. Hale's hand. I clapped Jasper on the back and opened the car door.

"Bye!" Emmett yelled waving leaning out of Jasper's window. I rolled my eyes as I was going to see him in about 6 hours.

_(Bella POV)_

Edward shifted impatiently from one foot to another. I squeezed his hand in mine and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled tentatively back. I really hoped things would work out, but I couldn't help but think this guy, being a relative of Carlisle, could be good news.

"_Flight BA675 landed. Passengers please collect your baggage from belt 3."_

My stomach lurched as Edward craned his neck above the crowds to catch a glimpse of the passengers. I wondered how he would recognize a man he had never met…that's when I saw him, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, tall and handsome in his mid thirties.

Edward had seen him too.

"UNCLE JAMES!" he yelled waving is arm up at the man.

"Edward?!" He said a huge grin breaking out on his face, making him seem 10 years younger. Edward nodded and let go of my hand to run to his uncle, taking his suitcase in his hand. He look unsure and nervous as to what to do, he had stuffed his hands in his pockets and just looked down.

"Well don't just stand there, come and give your uncle a hug." James said to Edward. They embraced each other as if they were both scared of letting go. Edward couldn't stop smiling but when he looked at me he frowned. I realized then I was glaring at James, I couldn't help but see the striking similarity between the brothers. James was just a smarter, richer, better dressed version of Carlisle. I shook my head and placed a fake smile upon my lips.

"Uncle, this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said smiling kissing my cheek. But underneath that smile was a smirk. Edward turned to collect the rest of James' bags, and as soon as he turned, James' eyes raked over my body making me feel uncomfortable. "Beautiful." He murmured only loud enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said you look very happy together." He corrected smoothly not even looking ashamed or ruffled by my confrontation. Edward had turned around at his words and came to put an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek gently and said.

"Yes we are. She's the one who owns my heart."

"Ah, young love." James said happily, no sign of the other side he had just shown me. I didn't smile; I just turned and walked over to the car getting in the back to allow Edward and James to talk in the front.

"I can't tell you how happy and grateful I am." Edward said to James as we were driving back home.

"No problem kiddo. You're my only nephew." James said smiling. "Family first." That's my motto. "Isn't that right Bella?" he asked turning around to me in the back and unnecessarily placing his hand on my knee. I moved away and just smiled stiffly. Man this guy was a slime bag. Thankfully Edward didn't realize as he was keeping his eyes on the road. Actually maybe it would've been better if he saw? That way I wouldn't be the one to hurt him. Maybe James would get better? How I hoped that for once Edward could have something good in his life.

Don't let that sleaze bag James touch me ever again, that was my motto until James left again.

**Yeah I know not great. I wasn't pleased with this chapter…I don't like Bella's motto at the end, but I wanted he to have a motto so if anyone can think of a better one I will change it! Please! Well there's James for ya! Most of u guessed he wasn't going to be good news. ******

**Please review! I wanna try and beat the 30 reviews I got for my previous chappy and I will update asap! Thanks and I love you guys. :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovelies! How are you all? Well I was SO HAPPY with the response to my previous chapter so I am posting this one now! :D but I do want to just add a couple of things...I have had 818 hits so far so thanks. And I want to dedicate this chapter to some people whose reviews really made my day. Thanks guys!  
BrookeRoberts  
Twilight-Lover24  
GrumpysGirl  
angelauthor14  
ReachingAsIFall  
X-DoraLinbut-X  
Clueless54321  
kittylover4life65  
xXxIggyxXx  
francesfresh007  
pixistix  
And also thanks so all the rest of you who reviewed! :D**

_(Edward POV)_

"Holy shit..." I murmured. I was standing outside my new home looking up at this mansion-like house. How the hell could this guy be Carlisle's brother? I mean I remember the dump I used to live in and now this house looked fit for a king! It was white and had a red door with grey roof panelling and steps leading up to the door. It was wonderful though awfully big for only two people.

"Language, Edward." Uncle James said smiling as he rolled his suitcase up the driveway. I blushed, not used to having someone tell me off.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Am I doing ok?" he asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"I mean with all this parenting stuff." He said.

"Oh...well I wouldn't really know..." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Well go on then, you can do the honours." James said throwing some keys into my hand. I walked up to the front door and clicked the key in the lock. I pushed open the door and stared in awe around me. There was a large staircase in the middle with a huge kitchen with black marble worktops to the right and a ginormous living room with deep red leather couches and a flat screen TV. I ran upstairs still grinning like an idiot and pushed open the first door I saw, it was a master bedroom with a queen-sized bed. I guess this was for Uncle James. The next room was perfect. It had a black bed with a black desk and black lamp. It had white carpet and white walls with an en-suite bathroom also black and white. It was also enormous! I guessed this was my room and I couldn't have had anything more perfect.

"So do you like it? I though black and white would be the safe option." James said. I turned to see him looking worried.

"Do I like it?!" I said in disbelief. "You have NO idea! This is insanely awesome! Thank you so much!" I said almost shouting but I couldn't help it as I had never been so happy in my entire life.

"I'm glad. Now how about helping your uncle with the bags." I just nodded and followed James back to the car. That's when I remembered I should call Bella. We had dropped her home before coming here.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice say.

"Hi, Love." I replied smiling.

"Edward! How's the house?" She burst sounding genuinely happy to hear my voice.

"Amazing! I can't wait for you to see it! It's so cool and I have my own room and the TV is gigantic and I have my own extension line so we can talk any time!" I babbled sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wow I'm so happy for you!" she laughed at my excitement.

"Well how about I come-" she cut off before I could hear her question. I turned to see James standing at behind me with his hand on the phone. He had cut off my conversation and was standing there with a weird look on his face, a mix between anger and annoyance and yet his face was blank and calm. I never thought it was possible to look so…deadly.

"No Edward, how about you help me with those bags, or do you have more important things to do?" he said quietly, at that moment I felt kind of scared of him.

"Uh of course. Sorry." I mumbled confused, maybe I just had to get used to having someone setting rules and listening to someone else for a change. This wasn't weird to other kids, just me; But the again I hadn't had exactly a normal childhood. I tried to convince myself to think nothing of it.

"Right! Now get a move on!" Uncle James brightly suddenly happy again. Man he had major mood swings. I had to admit, he was creeping me out just a bit. I shrugged it off and told myself to get a grip, I wasn't about to ruin the first real relationship with family I had ever had. But I still couldn't shake off that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach…

**Ok so good? Bad? Well I was quite happy with that chapter seeing as I wrote in it about 15 minutes as I now have to go out to a garden centre to buy some mistletoe as mum is going mental cos she cant find her bloody mistletoe from last year! ARGH! It's so annoying! I mean who needs MISTLETOE!!!! Sorry…. please review this chapter! :D and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Yay! Eat loads of chocolate, I mean don't you just LOVE not feeling guilty for eating chocolates cos u can say WHO CARES ITS CHRISTMAS! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey all you pretty people! Well hope u all had a great Christmas! What did u all do, and get??? Anyways…ok so someone said my previous chapter was TOO short so I'm going to make this one longer! And I have a special dedication to make. This chapter is solely for **_**pixistix **_**who came up with this brilliant idea for this chapter! Thanks dude, you rock! :D**

_(Bella POV)_

"ROSE, ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my voice up the stairs.

"Coming, coming. Jeeze keep your hair on." Rose muttered as she came down the stairs in a black cocktail dress, looking gorgeous as always.

"Jesus Bella, when did you learn to shout so loud?" Emmett said galloping down the stairs looking dashing in an open neck shirt and dark jeans. He wolf whistled when he saw Rose and scooped her up into a lingering kiss.

"ALICE! JASPER!" I screamed causing Emmett and Rose to jump apart in fright and Alice and Jasper to come down stairs a moment later.

"Gosh Bella, have you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Alice said not looking the least frazzled and cute in a purple dress. Then a huge grin spread across her face, "My work is done here".

"What? I don't understand?" I said, annoyed that she had changed the subject.

"Well…Bella, you look gorgeous and I didn't even have to help!" she said smiling at me pleased. I just scoffed and looked down at my baby pink satin dress and black button heels. I had to admit I had scrubbed up okay.

"Ok well, we need to get a move on people! We're like an hour late!" I said briskly, ushering them out of the door. We were on the way to Edward and James' house warming party. They had invited everyone we all knew and we were meant to be there at 7 and it was now 8. We all hopped into Emmett's jeep and I gave him directions to the house. I hoped this would go well tonight, for Edward's sake, and James' because I swear if he even tries to lay on grimy finger on me I will knock the living daylights out of him.

_(Edward POV)_

The house was already full of all my friends, school mates, and even a couple of people I didn't have a clue were. In fact I think the whole town was here! The house had been transformed into a sort of club/disco with a disco ball and music but no drinks as we were all under age other than James of course. I was searching for Bella and the others so they could all meet James, and I also just really wanted to see Bella.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone yell above the music. I turned to see Jasper waving at me with the others by his side. I jogged over to them taking Bella's hand and kissing her lightly.

"Sorry we're late, but a certain someone decided to take 5 hours getting ready." Bella said staring pointedly at Alice.

"No problem" I laughed.

"So where's this famous James dude then?" Emmett asked.

"Um, well that _famous dude _would be me." I turned to see Uncle James standing there with a smile on his face. He shook hands with Em and Jazz, and kissed Rose and Alice's cheeks. "Ah, Bella how lovely to see you again!" he said kissing her cheek as well. "And my, don't you look pretty." He said admiring Bella's dress. I had to agree, she looked stunning but she always did.

"Mr. Cullen, your house is lovely." Alice said politely.

"Yeah man, it's awesome!" Emmett said grinning like a child.

"Thank you, my dears. Now how about a drink?" he offered. We all agreed and made our way over to the bar (non alcoholic of course). Jasper asked Alice to dance and Emmett asked Rose a moment after, leaving just James, Bella and I.

"How have you settled in?" Bella asked me.

"It's really great! My room is so cool, and I have my own bathroom as I was telling you earlier." I said, remembering back.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, why did the phone cut off?" Bella asked.

"It ran out of charge." James said sharply. Bella looked as surprised as I was as we were both unaware James was listening to our conversation.

"Bella would you like to dance?" I asked her. She nodded as I led her to the dance floor. They were playing mad by Neyo. We swayed gently to the music and when the song ended we walked over to couch. Ben came up to us and started chatting.

"Edward! The guys wanted to talk to you!" Ben said pointing to Tyler, Mike and all the rest. I looked at her questioningly.

"I want to take a look at the rest of the house. I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Sure" I said kissing her soft lips for a moment.

_(Bella POV)_

I watched Edward walk away, I could tell her wanted to go talk to the guys and I actually did want to see the house. I walked up the stairs and opened the first door. I looked around and guessed it was James' room. As I turned to go I bumped into someone.

"You weren't leaving so soon were you?" I looked up to see James smirking down at me.

"Actually, I was." I said coldly. I motioned to push past him but he didn't budge. "Excuse me." I said harshly.

"No," he said simply. I stared at him in disbelief at his childishness.

"Ok, what do you want then?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"You," He said calmly. Ok so his one-word answer thing was kind of starting to freak me out.

"What?" I said, thinking I had misheard him.

"I want you, and you want me." James said slowly walking towards me.

"And what gives you that idea?" I said challenging him, but still feeling a bit uneasy.

"I've seen the way you look at me." James answered. I snorted.

"Or is it that you're so up yourself you misunderstood my loathing for lust?" I said.

"Nope, I may be up myself as you put it but I have always been good at reading people." He said towering over me. I hadn't realised that he had been coming closer to me until I felt the wall behind me.

"I don't think so." I said a little breathlessly feeling a little claustrophobic at his closeness.

"Oh, I do." He said chuckling. He was leaning closer to me and I pushed my face as far away as possible. I closed my eyes feeling paralysed with fear then I realised I could fight back, I had played on the football team for 7 years now and I wasn't just some damsel in distress. This damsel didn't need a knight in shining armour to save her! I pushed at him with all my strength. I think he was surprised at my strength a little and so he stumbled back a bit. I was seething now, furious at him.

"Calm down love" He smiled slyly at me, eyeing my body posture. I was so angry and scared at the same time that I couldn't move or say anything. I was now standing next to the door and James walked towards me, but instead of stopping he placed a slimy hand on my cheek and kissed it whispering in my ear, "It was just a game, you don't really think I would hurt you?" I shivered at his touch not turning to see him walk away and then I realised then that he had never meant to hurt me, just do enough to scare me but nothing that I would have proof of. He was much cleverer than I thought and I would have to outsmart him at his own game, and I swore I would win.

_(Alice POV)_

"Jasper, how about a drink?" I asked after we had danced for about an hour.

"Sure honey." He smiled sweetly, god he was so perfect. I took this opportunity to take a look at the house whilst Jazz was getting us drinks. I walked up stairs and just as I reached the top I saw James come out of his room and whisk past me not even acknowledging me. I stared after him confused and then turned to see Bella walk out of the same room looking angry, terrified, hurt, and disgusted at the same time. I was confused as Bella walked into the bathroom. She looked liked she needed a friend now so I knocked on the door.

"Bella? It's me Alice." I said softly, knowing she would hear me.

"Oh...I'll be out in a second." She sniffled. Bella never cried, EVER. Something was up and I would find out what sooner or later. Nothing was ever kept from me, nothing.

**Was that up to your standards people? I hope it was! I actually liked this chapter and was pleased it was a bit longer too. Hit or miss? Please tell me in your review! Think of it as my late Christmas present! Thanks again to **_**pixistix**_**, she rocks! And all the dresses are on my profile! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok so I had this chapter for about 1 week and only posted it now sorry! So I won't babble but I wanted to recommend a song for you guys...it's really old but it's awesome and I love it! 30 seconds to mars – The kill. Check it out! :P**

_(Bella POV)_

It had been a week since my encounter with James and yet I had kept it to myself. I suspected that Alice was suspicious of something after she had found me in the toilets crying, I knew she didn't want to ask me in case it would upset me further but I really just wanted to talk to somebody about it. I had decided that I needed to tell Alice. I dialled her number and waited.

_(Alice POV)_

I heard my phone buzz and saw _Bella _appear on screen. That was weird because I had just been thinking about her and what happened last week. I had been watching her closely to see if I could understand anything but she had given me no signs.

"Hey Bella!" I answered.

"Hi...Alice, we need to talk," she said, not sounding happy. I knew straight away this was about last week.

"I'll be over in a tick."

"Thanks." Then she hung up. I grabbed my coat and dashed for the door. I knew Bella needed a friend and I was going to be there for her.

_(Bella POV)_

"Alice, I don't know what to do. I've never felt so helpless," I confided in her as she sat silently listening. It felt so good to get it all off my chest. Alice's face got angrier with every second.

"That bloody scumbag! Did he hurt you, Bella?" she asked quietly as her face clouded over with disgust.

"No...Not yet," I answered. Alice got up swiftly and pulled me in a bear hug that even Emmett wouldn't be able to beat. I just leant into her even more and sobbed on her shoulder. Thank God for Alice.

_(Edward POV)_

"Edward!" I heard James yell up the stairs. I dragged myself off my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Ummm....sleep?" I asked hopefully.

"No. It's Saturday afternoon and I'd like to do something," he said firmly, he had really gotten into this whole parent thing quickly. I groaned silently but then perked up at my idea.

"How about we play some footy?" I asked.

"Ok cool. But invite your friends as we need more people. Especially Bella, " James said. I was confused by that last part.

"Why Bella?" I asked.

"Well you haven't seen her for some time," he replied.

"Uhhh...okay," I said turning to phone them.

"Don't spend too long on the phone, you're increasing my bills," he nagged.

"Fine," I growled annoyed.

"Excuse me?" James said rising one eye brow.

"I said _fine_," I answered feeling really pissed off.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." He said. I just turned to go back upstairs; I now understood when kids said they hate their parents.

"Edward, don't turn away from me. You can deal with this attitude you have and then call your friends," James said. I realise that I may have been just a bit unreasonable.

"Ok, sorry, Uncle James."

"That's better. Now go and call them," he said.

_(Alice POV)_

Bella pulled away from me and dried her eyes.

"Thanks Alice," she said.

"No problem honey, now go get cleaned up and we'll decide what to do," I said kindly. Bella just nodded and went to wash her face.

_Bringgg Bringgg_

"ALICE! Could you get that for me?" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure! Hello Swan Residency." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know Bella had gotten a secretary," I heard Edward say.

"Shut up. What's up?" I said jokingly.

"Nothing, just wondered if you all wanted to come over and play some footy with me. Em, Jazz and Rose are coming as well," he said. I didn't know what to say, would Bella want to go?

"Ummm, just hang on a second." I said. I ran to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she said back. I covered up the speaker so Edward wouldn't hear us.

"Edward wants us to go play football with him and James," I said softly. She didn't answer. "Bella?" I asked worried.

"Just say yes Alice, I'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella said.

"Edward? We'll be there in a bit," I said and then hung up. Now was my chance to see James in action and I swear to God I would murder him if he tried anything with my best friend.

_(Bella POV) _

I was dreading every minute of this but I would do anything for Edward even if it meant putting up with James. I wouldn't hurt Edward. I couldn't.

"BELLA! WATCH OUT!" I heard Emmett yell, I realised I had zoned out for a moment and saw the ball flying towards me. It was Emmett, Rose, and I on a team, and Edward, James, and Jasper were on the other team. Alice was on the sidelines claiming she didn't want to dirty her new pumps. Typical Alice, but I could tell she was watching James like a hawk. But what could happen in an innocent game of football? I mean, its just _football_. I swerved deftly and bought my leg up at the side and kicked the ball straight past Jasper into the goal.

"YES! NICE ONE, BELLS! IN YOUR FACE EDWARD!" Emmett yelled like a little kid. I high-fived him grinning.

"Well Edward didn't tell me you had game Bella," I heard James sneer. I don't think anyone realised his taunting other than Alice and me, as we were the only ones who saw him in that light.

"Yeah well, she's way better than any of you," Alice yelled from the side. I threw her a grateful glance ad turned to James.

"I've been playing since I was five actually," I said challenging him.

"Yup. Bella is waaaaaay better than any of those idiots on our school team," Emmett said proudly like a parent. I smiled at him.

"Well how about one last game? Whoever wins this one, wins the whole thing," James said.

"Fine," I said glaring at him so only he would see. His eyes flashed with anger and I just smiled angelically back at him.

"Right, come on then." Edward said grinning like a kid, oblivious to the tension in the air. I could tell he was happy and I would do nothing to ruin his mood.

"And play fair, don't lay off on us just because we're girls." Rosalie said. We each took our positions, me opposite James, with both of us glaring at one another. I gained possession of the ball quickly and dribbled skilfully around Edward.

"BELLA! OVER HERE!" I heard Emmett yell. I saw him out of the corner of my eye to my right. I turned quickly and kicked the ball to him. But before it reached him something slammed into my side.

"Oomph!" All the air was knocked out of me and I felt something heavy on top of me. Then everything happened quickly. I opened my eyes to see James's face inches from mine. I cringed away, not feeling the pain in my left leg and shoulder, only focusing on how close he was to me. I felt his hand graze my thigh travelling up my body and resting on my chest. I shivered, in disgust and saw his face break into a smirk He thought I was shivering in pleasure. I felt dirty and revolted. Then I felt his weight being pulled off of mine, and saw his face transform.

"Oh Jeeze, Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" James said, suddenly acting innocent. I knew it was anything but.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing that a hot shower won't fix," I lied. I attempted to get up but grimaced in pain as my leg gave way.

"Crap, Bella, love, you're not fine. Let me take you inside," Edward said, his face worried.

"No, really, I'm fine. Alice can take me home." I looked at Alice pleadingly, just wanting to get away from James.

"Of course. I'll just grab your coat and we can go. I think Bella just needs rest," Alice said. I would owe her for that one.

'Okay, if you're sure," Edward said.

"I'm sure. I'm fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." I stood up with Alice supporting me from one side and Edward from another and limped to the car.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett shouted, I smiled tentatively at him.

"Sorry Bella, honey. Get better," James said. I just nodded at him and let Alice lead me away.

"Thanks," I whispered in her ear so no one would hear." She just smiled back.

Edward kissed me goodbye and I held on to him or a little longer than needed. He grinned and pulled away.

"Get better soon, love," he said, stroking my hair. I sighed at his touch and he closed the car door.

Alice pulled away from the house not saying anything.

"Who knew football was such a dodgy game?" I said grimly. Alice just looked back at me worriedly. Something had to be done about this. But the question was...what?

**Ok so you guys better appreciate this cos its 5 pages long!!!! Please review!!! And take a look at the song. Hope you like it! :D x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! School has been so BLOODY HECTIC! Man I have a TONNE of homework still to do! Damn! Ok so thank for all your reviews and I'll get straight to it.

**IMPORTANT DEDICATIONS!  
****Firstly to pixistix for the idea of this chapter! She is my life saver!  
And also to MrzEdwardAntonyMasenCullen...congratulations on your marriage! She is really and truly awesome and I wish her a lifetime of happiness! She is my best online buddy, thanks for all the support! :D**

**SONG  
****whilst writing this chapter I was listening to Broken Strings...nothing to do with the chapter but an awesome song by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado!**

_(Bella POV)_

Brrrrrrr! Brrrrrr!

I groaned as I felt a vibration under my pillow. I opened one eye, closing it immediately as a bright ray of light shone in through my window. I propped myself up on to my elbow still wondering where the vibration came from. I looked under my pillow and saw my phone under it. I had fallen asleep whilst texting Edward.

"Hello?" I asked.

"BELLA! Hi! I have the BEST idea for today! Totally and one hundred percent James free! I figured you needed a break from it all!" Alice chirped down the phone.

"Alice you are WAY too happy for any normal person to be in the morning," I mumbled.

"Shut up. I'm coming over in 2 minutes," she said and hung up. I lay my head down and went straight back to sleep.

"BELLA!" someone screamed in my ear. I jumped awake screaming!

"AHHHHH!!! HOLY FU-" I said cutting off at the right time. "WHAT THE HELL ALICE?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I said**  
**"Charlie. And stop being so melodramatic, Bella." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what would you do if you found a stranger in your room, screaming in your ear?"

"I'm hardly a stranger. Now go shower while I get something for you to wear." There was no point arguing with Alice so I just sighed and dragged myself over to the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"No," Alice replied. I sighed and just let the hot water cascade down my back

-------

"Are we there yet?" I asked as we all sat in Emmett's car.

"Don't ask me...I have no idea," Edward said, kissing my neck.

"Me neither," Emmett said. Rosalie nodded agreement.

"So, what? Only Alice and Jazz know?" I asked.

"Yup," Edward said.

"Great," I murmured. Edward kissed my lips lightly.

"Cheer up love...it can't be that bad!"

"This is Alice we're talking about," I said still grumpy from my lack of sleep.

"True," Edward agreed.

--------

"This is where we're going?" I said staring in disbelief around me along with the others.

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS SOOOOO COOL!" Emmett shouted causing a couple to stare at us. Rosalie smacked him over the head to shut him up.

"Yup! Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Totally!" I agreed grinning...this was going to be a fun day! From the angle I was standing, I could see at least 10 large slides full of kids screaming as the water pushed them even further. It looked like so much fun! I loved to unleash my inner, younger self! Yay!

"Come on Edward! Let's go!" I shouted pulling him behind me eagerly.

"Ummm...Bella we need to change first," He said.

"Oh yeah...I didn't get anything though."

"I took care of that!" Alice said. "Guys meet us back here in 15 minutes," she said, taking me and Rose with her to the changing rooms.

"Alice don't tell me I have to wear a bikini?" I said.

"Of course you do. But I picked one that I thought you'd like!" she said. She pulled out a blue one for me (which I have to say was very nice) a black one for herself and a red one for Rose. **(PICS ON MY PROFILE).**

We met the boys outside again.

"Bella it's not fair for you to look so...appealing," Edward said, emotion burning in his eyes. I laughed and took his hand. He look hot himself, his perfectly chiselled chest like marble and the muscles in his toned legs and arms.

"Well, lover-boy, I'm afraid there's no time for that...the water park awaits!" I said. He pouted so I gave him one peck on the lips, but he held me closer not letting go as I knotted my hands in his hair. When he pulled away I gasped and felt a little dizzy.

"Now...let's go!" Edward said pulling me to the first slide. The adrenaline rushed through me and I felt pumped up!

"WOOHOO!" I saw Emmett yell as he came rushing down, scaring all the little kids and emptying half the water on this slide as his burly frame rocketed down, spraying me and Edward. This was going to be one hell of a day and the best part was...NO JAMES!

---------

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Edward asked The others nodded. I didn't make any motion to move as I leant even further into his chest and inhaled his delicious scent. He just scooped me up in one fluid movement and carried me to the car.

"Whoa, Bella's totally knocked out," Emmett said.

"Yeah I've never seen her so hyper," Jasper agreed.

"I was unleashing my inner child." I mumbled incoherently.

"Sshh, sleep, love, you're talking non-sense." I just closed my eyes and rested against Edward.

"I love you."

"Love you too Bella."

"Bella? Come on, honey. We're home." Edward whispered, gently awakening me.

"Mmmmm...'kay," I said sitting up, groaning at my stiff back. Edward made to get out, but I held him back. "No need to come, I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay love. See you tomorrow," he said pulling me in for a lingering kiss.

"Bye." I said still exhausted.

I shoved the key in the rusty door lock, twisted it and heaved the door open. Stumbling slightly as I walked into the familiar, picture-decorated hallway, I hung up my damp hoodie and turned around to head upstairs and put on some warmer clothes. I stopped dead, James's cruel gaze searing into me. Ice trickled through my veins.

**Ok so I know it's short and pointless but the story needed some fun! :D I LOVE WATER PARKS! THEYRE SO FUN! Lol! And the last paragraph was written by pixistix so thanks to her! :D**

**The bikinis are on my profile! I LOVE BELLA'S ONE BEST! :D**

**REVIEW!!! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Well again sorry for not updating for AGES but I have been kinda busy with skool and all. Anyways I'll get right to it...sorry for the cliffy before!  
Oh and if anyone saw the New Gossip Girl episode in England then PM me!!! Please check out the story **_**Brand New Life **_**by Mrs.. I co-wrote the first chapter so please tell u what you think! **

**DEDICATIONS: this one is for my wonderful beta odwala and for one of my best mates Shannen who recently read this story and has given me loads of support! Love you both! :D**

**SONG: Don't trust me - 30H!3. All my friends know how obsessed I am with it! Lol! ;P **

_(Bella POV)_

I stopped dead, James' cruel gaze searing into me. Ice trickled through my veins.

"Hello Bella." James said softly, I flinched as he said my name, his tone dangerous. I was paralyzed with fear as he took one small step towards me.

_Knock, knock_

I heard someone bang on the front door yet I didn't move from my position my eyes fixed on James. For a second I saw surprise and almost fear flicker in his eyes, but only for a second until his cruel face twisted into a sinister smile.

"Bella dear, won't you get that?" James said. I still didn't move. "I said...GET THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I jumped as he shouted and took in a sharp intake of air.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

_Knock, Knock_

The person outside was getting more impatient. I saw James retreat into the back room with only his head sticking out so as I opened the door I made sure only to open it a crack so they would not see him. Even though he had no weapon I knew what he was capable of so I decided to follow his orders. I don't know how I moved but next thing I knew I saw Alice bouncing on my doorstep.

"Jeeze Bella, what took you so long?"

"I...Umm...I was in the bathroom." I stammered.

"Oh...well you forgot your bag in the car, so here it is!" Alice smiled.

"Thanks" I said trying to smile.

"Wow Bella, you look really pale, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine Alice." I said trying to hide the panic in my eyes. Then I had an idea. I mouthed silently to her _help me._ I knew she understood as her eyes widened in understanding, she nodded quickly.

"Ok then Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Thank god she was such a great actress! I sighed with relief and shut the door. Turning around I prayed Alice wouldn't be too late.

.......................

_(Alice POV)_

I ran as fast as I could back to the car trying to think of what to do. Crap, crap, crap! I bet this was something to do with James. In my head I saw Bella's petrified face and knew I had to do something...Fast.

I saw Emmett's jeep and ran straight to the driver's door. I banged on the door and saw Emmett look down at me in surprise. He opened the door.

"Jesus Alice, what's your problem?" he asked. I saw Edward lean forward in interest. I couldn't say anything front of him or else he'd freak out.

"Ummm, Em...I need your help with something." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Ummm...well...I need you to come to the store with me and get some milk." I said.

"What the hell? Alice it's like 10 at night and I want to go home. Why do you need milk anyways?"

"I just remember that mum wanted me to get some for her and you need to come with me in case there are any big scary people that try to take advantage of me." I rushed trying to find an answer; I knew time was running out.

"Take Jasper!" he said.

"Fine, you and Jazz can come." I said, thinking it might be better.

"Alice, what's wrong with you?" Edward asked. I ignored him and just looked at Jazz hoping he would see the panic in my eyes. He knew me so well he did recognise that look and just got out of the car.

"Come on Em, it'll only take 2 minutes" he said. Emmett sighed knowing there was no point arguing.

"Fine." He huffed. When we were far enough from the car Jazz started asking the questions. I explained to them as we ran back to Bella's my heart pounding in my chest.

**I know! I know! Another cliffy...I'm sorry! Don't kill me. Please review and I will try to update sooner! :D REVIEW! x**


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! I updated sooner cos I got ALOT of reviews for my previous chapter! I got more reviews than I have EVER got! 32 actually! THANKS! I love you all loads! So enjoy this chapter! :D

**DEDICATION – Emberseve for a WICKID review and to my best friend CampRockMania for her recent (LATE!) reviews! Lol! Love you Tan! :D**

**SONG – I'm yours – Jason Mraz. JUST A REALLY GOOD SONG! :P x**

_(Bella POV)_

My heart was thumping in my chest so violently it almost hurt. As I closed door after Alice I turned slowly and yelped softly and I saw James' face right in front of me. My eyes grew wide and I knew I had to stall until Alice returned.

"Uhhh...." I said.

"Now we can get down to business," James sneered in my face. I could smell alcohol on his breath, but I doubted that he was too drunk, as he seemed steady on his feet. I didn't say anything; I was too scared to move. "How about I escort you straight to the bedroom?" He asked, touching my arm slightly. I gasped at his touch. "I knew you'd like that," he said. I was disgusted.

"Get. Off. Me." I said clearly.

"No," He said simply. So I shoved him a bit and tried to use my football skills to dodge under his arm. But he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. I screamed out in pain as I felt my bone click slightly. He grinned at the sound of this.

"Won't you show me the way around your house Bella?" I hated the way he said my name.

"NO!" I shouted. He turned me round so I was face to face with him.

"Well that's not very nice. Come on Bella, be a good host. I'm your guest so you should be polite." I gasped and prayed for Alice to hurry.

"Bella. I think we should do something with you. Don't you realise you are ruining Edward's life? He needs family now, not some stupid little girl like you. He needs me Bella. Why would you jeopardize our relationship?"

"No... Edward loves me," I said.

"No he doesn't, Bella. He just feels he has to be with you because you helped with Carlisle."

"No..." I said.

"Bella, he told me himself. Why would he lie to me?" James said. I couldn't help but think that maybe James had a point. Did Edward only say he loved me because he feels guilty that I helped with Carlisle and that he owes me?

I turned to face him slowly and bought my knee up slowly so he wouldn't feel what I was doing. Then I kicked him with all the strength I could muster and dashed for the stairs. I ran to my room and bolted the doors. I heard a shuffling and a groan. I guess James was trying to get upstairs. Then I heard a bang on the door and I jumped back, my face was soaked with tears. I crawled into the corner in a little ball and rocked back and forth just thinking of Edward. Then I heard the door knocking again.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" I heard James say. "Come out dear!"

_Knock knock_.

I heard the door knock and I heard James freeze this time. It was not James. It was the front door. Alice was here!

"Bella, dear, you better not tell anyone about our little meeting here today or else your boyfriend could get very, very hurt," He said. I knew that I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't risk Edward's life.

_(Alice POV)_

"HURRY UP YOU MORONS!" I yelled behind me as I dashed to Bella's house.

"Jesus Alice, I play football and I can't even keep up with you!" Emmett said.

"COME ON!" I screamed. I turned the corner to Bella's house and knocked straight away. No one answered. I knocked again.

"Emmett, Jazz knock down the door."

"Alice don't you think that-" Jasper started to say.

"JUST DO IT!" I said and I could feel the tears on my face. I could feel a sense of déjà vu coming on when it was Edward behind the door but this time it was Bella.

Both boys slammed into the door and I rushed inside.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" I screamed. "Emmett go find him, Jazz look for Bella." They both dashed around. I went to the kitchen first and saw the back door open. I knew in the pit of my stomach that he had gone. Damn.

"Alice! She's here in her room!" I heard Jazz yell. I shut the door and bolted it and then dashed up to Bella's room. I saw her in the corner, her face tear stricken so scared. I saw Emmett's arms around her trying to calm her down. I pushed him away and took Bella in my own.

"Bella...Bella honey, tell me what happened?" I said gently. She just shook her head and cried even harder. I just stroked her hair and mouthed to the boys to leave. I would stay with her tonight and put things right. I had to.

ooooooo (The next morning) ooooooo

"Bella! Bella darling wake up," I murmured to her. She groaned and stretched and then yelped in pain her eyes widening. She bought her arm out from under her and I saw a large purple bruise on it. I helped her up and out of bed.

"Shower first Bella, then we can talk," She just nodded.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem sweetie," I said kindly. She turned to go when I stopped her.

"Bella can I call Rose so we can all talk?" I asked thinking that maybe she needed more than just my support now.

"Uh huh. Thanks." She nodded.

oooooooooo

Bella told us everything, but it took us about an hour because she kept crying after every sentence.

"Look Bella. I think you should tell the police." Rose said. I nodded in agreement.

"No, Rose. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this is Edward's first chance of being happy," She said.

"Bella, do you really want him living with some psychopath?" I asked

"He won't hurt him. Believe it or not James loves Edward," I said knowing it was true. "He would never hurt Edward. He just wanted to hurt me so he could have Edward all to himself. And anyway, Edward is better off with him, not some silly little girl like me," Bella said. I looked at Rose confused. What was Bella thinking? Didn't she know Edward loves her?

"Bella, Edward loves you." I said. She didn't say anything.

"Alice, Rose, you need to promise me one thing. You will not tell anyone about any of this. And you will tell Emmett and Jasper not to either." She said looking at us both.

"But Bella-"

"Give me your word. And if you do then I'm afraid our friendship will be over," She said. I looked sadly at Rose.

"We promise," I said even though I knew I had just made a promise I couldn't keep. I just had to find a way to make James pay without hurting Bella.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! :D x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I was glad to see you liked the other chapter. But people please review! I got much less reviews for the other chapter but I got more alerts and faves that ever! Thanks. AND PEOPLE IN THE UK DID YOU SEE THE FRICKIN SNOW! AHHHH! :D**

**DEDICATION – Pixistix for her AWESOME ideas! Ily x**

SONG – Let the flames begin by Paramore! They are my fave band and this song is so amazing! You should watch them perform it at BBC Radio weekend...their best performance ever! :P

_(Bella POV)_

All I could think about was James. Everywhere I went, I saw his face, his hands touching me, his breath on my neck... I shivered at the memory. Even though I had made Alice and Rose promise not to say anything, I still felt scared that Edward would find out. I couldn't stand to hurt him. All week I had been thinking about what James said, about how Edward only stayed with me out of guilt. Each time I thought about it, it made more sense. I mean why would Edward – who is sexy, intelligent and caring – go for someone like me, who is plain and boring? I didn't deserve him. I heard the doorbell ring and I went down to see who it was.

"Hi love." I saw Edward standing there looking as hot as ever. Great, just the person I didn't want to see. Even though I did love him, I couldn't stand to look at him knowing he didn't love me back.

"Hi," I said simply. He looked confused but just came inside anyway. He leant in for a kiss but I knew that if I kissed him, I would forget about everything and I couldn't do that. So as his lips were about to touch mine, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. I tried to make it look like I had just turned to look at the clock. I saw him out of the corner of my eye looking hurt but he quickly replaced it with a look of nonchalance. I turned to go upstairs but he grabbed my hand before I could. I screamed loudly in surprise, my eyes shut, and I had a flashback to when I was running from James, the fear of feeling his hand close around my leg before I could escape. I continued to scream until I heard Edwards's worried voice.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward's voice panicked on the verge of hysteria. I kept my eyes still tightly shut because I was too afraid to open them in case I would see James' face leering at me. I felt Edward pull me back down and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his strong chest. My body was shaking violently and I couldn't stop sobbing. Edward stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth. Just his touch had me soothed. But then I heard James' voice in my head.

'_Don't you realise you are ruining Edwards life? He needs family now not some stupid little girl like you. He needs me Bella, why would you jeopardize our relationship'_

I pulled away from Edward and dried my eyes, not looking at him, as I was sure I would have to explain myself.

"Edward I'm sorry," I murmured looking down. He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to his, his green eyes full with concern.

"Sshh Sshh Bella, love. Calm down. What happened? I mean these past few days you've been distant and now this...I don't understand," Edward said. I couldn't bear to hurt him.

"Edward it's not you, I've just been feeling a little emotional lately," I replied trying to cover the fear in my voice.

"Bella, I know you. That wasn't you just being emotional that was fear Bella. You were petrified...I saw your face," He said firmly. Damn, he knew me too well.

"Edward...I can't explain it to you," I said, frustrated.

"Bella, just tell me," he said.

"No Edward...I think it might be best if you leave," I said and I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Bella...please," he said his voice pleading with me. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Edward...please just go," I said. I think he could see the pain in my eyes and I could see the hurt and confusion in his but I couldn't let this happen. I turned and opened the door, looking down at my feet as he left. I closed the door and took a deep breath. Almost waiting for the grief and pain to overcome me. It came about 3 seconds later. I sunk to the floor as I felt my heart breaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Alice POV)_

"ROSE! ROSE GET YOUR TINY BACKSIDE DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled up the stairs of the Hale mansion.

"Jeeze Alice. What's up?" she asked.

"I have an idea...I was up all last night trying to think of ways to help Bella and I've got something. But I'll need your help," I said.

"Of course Alice, anything for Bella. What did you have in mind?"

"I've called Em and Jazz too, meet me at 3 at my house and I'll explain then."

"I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Edward POV)_

My Bella...my Bella...gone...forever. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had driven home but I couldn't make myself get out of the car. I was still in shock. Had Bella just broken up with me? What had I done? It must've been my fault, I saw the pain in her eyes and when she screamed she looked almost _afraid _of me! What have I done? I loved her...no...I still love her and nothing will ever change that. I want her back...I _need _her back and I would get her back. But where to start? That's when I thought of Alice and Rosalie. If Bella had told anyone what was wrong it was them. And when I knew I would put it right. Whatever it took, I would do it.

I got out of the car and walked up the path to my house.

"Uncle James? I'm home!" I shouted.

"Edward! I'm in the kitchen." I heard him shout back.

"Hey! How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine, thanks, and yours?" James asked.

"Yeah...it was...weird," I said, not really sure what to say. I saw James' questioning face and he dried his hands on the tea towel and turned to face me.

"Tell me what happened?" he said.

"Well...it's kind of about Bella and I," I said.

"Really...well what about it?" he asked. I could hear the interest in his voice.

"Well...I think we broke up, but I am going to get her back!" I said.

"Hmmm... Well good luck," James said, his voice almost amused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's just that Bella seems to be a complex girl, maybe she needs her space. Women always want space," James said. I was now confused more than ever.

"Well...I'm still getting her back one way or another," I said firmly. And I knew I would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Alice POV)_

"So we all know what to do?" I asked.

"Yup." Emmett said.

"Let's just hope this goes right...for Bella's sake," Jasper said. I nodded in agreement. I knew that if this went wrong, Bella could end up getting even more hurt.

"Come on Alice, this will work. Just remember Bella needs us to do this," Rosalie said. I took a deep breath.

"Alright guys...let's get to work."

**So what did you think??? Any ideas of what the plan might be??? (PIXISTIX YOU CANT ANWER!) lol! Please Review! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Guys I am so sorry about not updating but things have been HECTIC! But now I am on holiday for a week so I am going to try to update MEGA soon! Sorry! And I didn't forget but I apologise for the cliffy but all will be revealed! Lol! Love you all x**

**DEDICATION – Happy Birthday Julia! I am glad you liked your present!**

**SONG – Sex on fire by the Kings of Leon...I am randomly listening to it now! JUST GOT THE NEW CD! IT'S AMAZNG! GO BUY IT NOW!**

_(Alice POV)_

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 pm...Half an hour until James returned home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw 9 missed calls from Edward. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with this plan, I would have felt it. It buzzed again and I picked up.

"Hi Edward," I said trying not to show the strain in my voice.

"Alice, hi...I need you help," he said.

"Well I can't right now..." I replied but he cut me off.

"Alice...It's about Bella." Oh my god! Did he know...I didn't tell him anything...maybe Rose...?

"Umm...what about her," I asked not giving away anything.

"Well...I think she broke up with me."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, though deep down I knew this was coming.

"Well I don't know what I did, and I was thinking maybe you would," He rushed.

"Edward I don't know, I'm sorry. Just find her and talk things out. I've got to go now." I sighed. I saw it was now 5:40 and I needed to get to Rose's house now.

"Oh...ok...thanks," Edward said, he sounded so depressed, but after we had dealt with this everything would go back to normal...I hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Bella POV)_

My head was throbbing...I felt like crap. I had been in bed all day just wallowing in myself pity. And it was my entire fault. Why had I pushed Edward away? I hated myself right now but I dragged my lazy backside out of bed to the bathroom. I leant on the sink and looked in the mirror...great, I felt like crap and I looked like crap. I took a long hot shower and wrapped a towel around me. I heard my phone ring and saw caller ID say Edward. I groaned, my heart telling me to pick it up but my head telling me to ignore it. I went with my head and threw on some old sweats and a hoody and went to make breakfast. Just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. I figured it was Alice or something so I just threw open the door. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Edward there.

"Hi Bella," He said. I didn't reply. "I did call and when you didn't pick up I figured you were home. Look I know you don't want to talk to me, but I don't know what I've done wrong." He looked so concerned and I could feel the tears coming.

"Edward...please..."

"No Bella! I love you," He said, stepping forward and pulling my face into his hands so I had to look at him. I melted into his beautiful green eyes and I felt my knees weaken. Somehow I found the strength to pull away.

"No, Edward...just give me some time...please," I pleaded. Maybe if I had some time to get over James and that ordeal things could go back to normal.

"Bella just explain it to me," he said.

"No...Now go...please." I turned away into the kitchen and about 3 minutes later I heard the door shut. Oh god what was I going to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Rosalie POV)_

Oh. My. God. What was I doing? Breathe Rose, just breathe I told myself. I have to do this for Bella. I started to breathe quicker and my heart thumping in my chest I turned to Alice. She saw the panicked look on my face.

"Rose, calm down...we won't let anything happen to you. Remember Em, Jazz and I will be watching," She said. She was right. I had to do this.

"Ok...I'm ready. But Alice, tell me where did you get this mini camera thing? I'm a little worried that you're a spy or something," I asked pointing to the tiny camera clipped to my bra.

"Oh...well...actually that's all Emmett," Alice said.

"What?"

"Yeah Emmett went through a stage of being a computer geek in his old school. But don't tell him I told you that, as he only told me because of Bella," Alice said. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett a geek? Ha! I have to tease him for this!

"Ok...Rose I'm sorry but its 6...you've got to go now. Here put this on." Alice handed me a short black coat to put over my black hot pants and red corset. I felt so _exposed, _and I have to admit a little slutty. I would never be found dead in something like this, it just wasn't me. Oh god what's Emmett going to think of me...he'll think I'm a slut. I threw on the coat and slipped on my boots.

"Come on Rose!" I heard Emmett from outside, I glanced at Alice and she smiled at me encouragingly.

"Let's go," Alice said. I sighed and opened the door. As soon as I stepped out Emmett spun round, his face was anxious. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go.

"Rosie...I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered in my ear. I just nodded into his chest. I pulled away and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too Rosie," He replied. I pulled away from him and opened the door. Jasper was driving me to James' house whilst Alice and Emmett kept watch from here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(James POV)_

Shit, Edward and Bella couldn't get back together. I knew that if they did, Edward would find out soon. I was interrupted from my thoughts at the sound of my doorbell. I dragged myself from the couch and opened the door. I saw that sexy chick, Rosaline, I think, or maybe Rosalina? She was Bella's friend, crap had Bella told her. Dammit that girl didn't know how to keep her trap shut.

"Hello James," She purred. Purred? Was she flirting with me...no? Hell no, she had that giant for a boyfriend.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound polite but what could this chick possibly want?

"I just...wanted to see you and tell you something," She said leaning forward. I leaned to the side to let her pass.

"Come on in then," I replied.

"Thanks." She said flashing me a sexy smile. Whoa. I never realised how hot this girl was.

"Can I take you coat?" I asked.

"Oh you! All in good time..." she replied. Ok now I was certain she was flirting. What was the harm in flirting back a little? I licked my lips and place my hand on the small of her back guiding her to the front room. I felt her shiver a little, she must like this.

"So...what did you want to discuss?" I asked, shifting closer towards her.

"Well...you see...I am offended," She said.

"Huh?!" I said confused.

"You see, I see the way you look at Bella-" she started but I cut her off. SHIT she did know!

"What does that mean?" I said.

"You practically drool over her. I wondered why you would go for someone like her when there was me?" she asked.

"Bella? Me..." I spluttered.

"Look I'm not going to tell anyone...let's just get right to it. I won't tell anyone about this, neither will you. Got it?" she asked.

"Nice...I like a girl who takes control." She pushed me back on the couch. "Just so you know...Bella was nowhere near as good as you."

"Shut it," She growled. She pulled off her coat to reveal black shorts and a corset. I growled and pulled her to me kissing her neck. Damn she was so hot for me. I was just getting into it when she pulled away. She stood up leaving me there with my shirt off. She pulled on her coat and then turned to me.

"Don't you dare come near me, Bella, or anyone else again? Do you get me you slime ball?" She said, her face disgusted and angry. I just lay there dumbstruck. It was all a trick. Crap. She opened her phone and dialled a number.

"Alice, it's done, I'm coming," She said. I realised what had happened and jumped off the couch. I grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"You bitch. You don't think you can get away that easily do you?" I spat. I saw her face pained and shocked. "Now I've got you, no one tricks James Cullen and gets away with it," I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Alice POV)_

"EMMETT, JASPER! COME ON! ROSE JUST CALLED!" I yelled up stairs. They came running down the stairs and we all bundled into the car. Emmett drove like a maniac.

"I swear if he tries anything..."

"She'll be fine Em, did you get it all on camera?" I asked.

"Yup, all of it." Jasper said. We pulled up to James' house. Rose should have been standing outside, but she wasn't.

"I think we're going to have to go in," I said. Emmett flew out of the car up to the front door. He banged on the door, and when no one opened it, he smashed into it. Jazz and I followed into the house. We had done this too many times before. Once for Edward, then Bella and now Rose. Then I heard a bang and groan from the front room. I saw Emmett with his fist out his face murderous with James on the floor. I ran to Rose.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Emmett yelled down at him. Then he turned to Rose and led her outside.

"It's over Alice," Jasper said to me and I sighed in relief.

"Expect the police to drop by shortly," I said to James sweetly and then we left.

"Al, I'm so proud of you," Jasper said to me. I smiled up at him, god he was so perfect.

"Thanks...I'm just glad it's all over for good now," I replied and pulled him in for a long kiss.

**So people...good or bad??? Hate it or love it? Please tell me. And this is NO WHERE near the end of this story...much more drama and fluff to come! Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyy! How are my lovely readers? Well another update for ya, not as dramatic as the last chapter but just a filler to see where they all stand! Please review!

**DEDICATIONS – this one's for the readers who stuck with me from the beginning and NEVER fail to review! Tell me if I miss one out and I'll add you! **

**xXxIggyxXx  
angelauthor14  
X-DoraLinbut-X  
Sarkule  
BrookeRoberts  
francesfresh007  
MrsSLafferty**

**CampRockMania  
Pixistix  
fanpire-68  
Forgetfull77  
YoursForallEternity  
edwardcullensgirlsince1901  
GrumpysGirl  
Paradox-Thoughts-16  
snowfire81  
There are just a few who stood out to me and thanks to all the others as well!**

**SONG – Paper cut by Linkin Park (my second fave band!)**

_(Bella POV)_

I hadn't stopped thinking about Edward the whole day. Only this morning had I sent him away. Damn, I needed to do something about it, and I needed to do it now! I jumped up and grabbed my keys and phone. I opened the door and ran to my car. I would put this right.

_(Alice POV)_

"Jasper Hale?" the police attendant called out his name, and the four of us rose to go and explain our story. I clutched the videotape in my hand, and Jasper kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around me.

"That's me," Jasper replied.

"If you'd make your way through her please," she said.

"Thank you." We all followed her through the station and took our seats inside an office with a name plaque on the desk saying, _Officer Baldwin. _A tall man in his forties walked in and sat behind the desk.

"Right kids, what is it that you need?" he asked kindly. I instantly felt reassured.

"Officer…we have a statement to make against James Cullen," I said taking the lead.

"Ok, now would to explain your reasons?" he asked.

"Sure, and we can do one better. We also have evidence," Emmett said.

"Ok, go ahead."

It took us all of an hour to explain the full story and show him the videotape. When we had finished, Officer Baldwin took in a deep breath.

"Well…you kids sure have done a lot. And I'm sorry for your ordeal. But that's just it, it isn't your ordeal. It is your friend Bella's. We will certainly send out a team to find Mr. Cullen, but before we can do anything, Bella must make a statement," he said.

"Thank you. Could you give us a day and then tomorrow we can bring her?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, but you should know that we cant hold him without evidence for more that 24 hours."

"Thank you for your time, Officer," Jasper said offering his hand. We each shook his hand and left.

"Hey guys, do you think its time we go see Edward?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Edward POV)_

I was just thinking to myself about how I could possibly get Bella back. A dozen roses? Chocolates? Oh…maybe a teddy? Ah damn, who was I kidding, Bella wasn't any girl, she was Bella. How about…

_Knock Knock_

I dragged myself off the couch and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I said to Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz. "Good you're here, I need you help on a plan to get Bella back." None of them said anything. "What?" I asked.

"Edward we need to talk," Alice said. I knew this wasn't a joke from the look on her face. I opened the door further to let them in.

_(About 2 hours later)_

"Whoa…I, umm, don't know what to say," I said. I let my head fall into my hands. I felt a hand pat me on the back.

"I know buddy. But the important thing is that its been dealt with, and Bella's fine." I heard Jasper say.

"I don't know how I could have been so stupid! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted.

"No, Edward its not." Rose said.

"Yes it is. He's _my _uncle! He's part of my messed up family. I swear to God I will kill him," I said. My head hurt so badly, but not as much as my heart. It longed for Bella, just to say sorry and hold her. How could she ever forgive me?

"Edward we have to help her," Alice said.

"Yes…we will," I vowed.

_Knock Knock_

"Jeeze who could that be now?" Emmett said.

"If it's that…sleaze bag, I swear I will punch his lights out right now!" I said shaking with anger as I opened the door. Then I saw her. An angel.

"Edward…please…I'm so sorry! I can explain," she rushed but I cut her off. I pulled her into a ginormous hug, crushing her to me and I felt her melt into me. Thank God she was safe.

"Bella I…" I started when Emmett interrupted.

"BELLA!" he shouted leaping across the room to pull her into a bear hug.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" she asked when Emmett let her go.

"Bella, its sorted. Edward knows. James is going to jail, and your safe!" Alice rushed. She stood there dumb-founded.

"But…how…what…" she spluttered until her face broke into a wide grin. We all laughed and engulfed her into a group hug. Everything was fine, just fine!

**Ok all! Just a filler but its all in the open now! Please please please review! I NEED MORE! Thanks :D x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! Yes me again. And another update for ya! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!**

**DEDICATION: Issy Happy Birthday for Wednesday! Thanks for being a great friend and hope you had an awesome time! Ily x**

**SONG: My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson. An awesome song (thanks Tan for showing it to me!)**

_(Bella POV)_

I opened my front door after coming home from Edward's house. We had been celebrating all night and I hadn't been happier! Thank god it was all over. I screamed in happiness just letting it all out and laughed to myself about my stupidity. But it felt good. I changed for bed and for the first time in a long time I slept peacefully.

_(Edward POV)_

I felt like my head would explode. The last 24 hours had been crazy. I found out my only living relative was a messed up psycho who tried to rape my girlfriend who kept it a secret from me and my friends plotted to get him back and Rosalie tried to seduce him and got it on tape and now...now it was all over. And yet I couldn't help but feel a great loss. Why me? What had I done so wrong to deserve such a family? And for the first time since Carlisle's trial I cried. Cried for my loss, for my stupidity and cried knowing that I was now completely and utterly alone.

I woke up the next morning still fully dressed and my face felt tight from the tear which had dried on my face. I sighed and dragged myself up for a long shower. When I came out I checked my phone and saw 14 missed calls. 6 from Bella and the rest from Alice. I freaked out that something bad had happened. I dialled Bella first and she picked up dtraight away

"Bella! Bella are you ok?" I asked worried. I heard her laugh, the most beautiful sound and relaxed.

"Edward chill, I just wanted to say that can we do something today. Its been a long time since its been just you and me. How about a date?" she said. I chuckled.

"Sure love. How about I pick you up at 1!" I said excited.

"Honey, calm down you're sounding more like Emmett everyday." She laughed.

"I'll see you at 1." I said annoyed.

"Awww I'm sorry. You are nothing like Emmett, better?" she said her voice teasing.

"Much. I love you." I said.

"Love you too." And then she disconnected. I dressed quickly and went to get Bella.

_(Bella POV)_

I rushed around getting ready. I wanted to look nice so for once I wore a little bit of makeup and dicided to wear my pumps. I wore some cute white shorts with a blue tank top and some flip flops. Casual but I looked good. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly grabbed my sun glasses and my white bag. I threw open the door and saw my boyfriend standing there looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey! Oh we match!" I said noticing his white Capri's and blue polo shirt. He laughed.

"So we do. And might I say you look beautiful."

"Yes you may" I laughed and closed the door behind me.

He opened the car door for me and just as he was about to shut it I said.

"Hang on a sec. I just want to do something we haven't done in a while" could you believe that even thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend it had been months since I'd kissed Edward properly. I pulled him in for a long kiss. It felt so good to feel his lips on mine again. Eventually he pulled away and I sighed in contentment.

"Just as I remembered." I murmured to myself as he walked to his side.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You just have to wait and find out."

We drove in silence for about 10 minutes my hand in Edwards the whole way. We arrived in a parking lot and Edward ran round to open my door. He placed one hand over my eyes.

"No peeking Bella." He said his voice excited. He lead me over to something and sat me down, the seat felt unsteady. I was confused.

"Ok open..." he said.

_(Edward POV)_

I really hoped Bella would like this and I took a deep breath as I removed my hand. She looked around at the park and the swing she was sitting on.

"Edward this is wonderful but I don't see what the big secret is?" she said. I chuckled realising she had forgotten, I guess I could give her a clue.

"Bella do you remember our first date?" I said.

"Umm…well we didn't exactly have a first date unless you include the dance. What a disaster that was!" she said.

"Exactly. But do you remember what our first date could have been?" I asked. She gasped and I saw her face fill with realisation.

"Oh Edward! How did you remember?" she said

"Easy, it was the first time I had ever asked a girl out. Do you remember I asked you to go to the park with me and you couldn't come as you had a sleepover thingy with Lauren and then we came to the house and crashed it!" I said laughing.

"Of course! The look on Lauren's face was priceless when she all of you on her doorstep! And our acting was brilliant!" she said giggling.

"Doesn't that seem like a lifetime ago." I sighed.

"It does but everything that has happened since has only made us closer." She said.

"Bella I'm so sorry, for James and for everything." I said.

"Edward please don't apologise. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters to me. I'm just happy we can be together again." She said.

"How about a pact?" I asked.

"Cool, what kind of pact?"

"Here…" I held out my hand for her. "I promise to never put you in danger anymore and you must promise to always tell me when you are in danger. And vie versa." I said. She shook my hand.

"Deal." She said and I pulled her in for another lingering kiss that left me tingling. God I loved her.

**Yes more fluff I know but it felt good to just have some Edward and Bella! Check out my profile for the links of what Bella wore! And of course PLEASE REVIEW!!! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again! Well glad u guys liked the last chapter! Got some really nice reviews! We all like a bit of fluff! Lol! Well enjoy this one too and it explains the answer to Clueless54321's question **

**DEDICATION - .****edwardcullensgirlsince1901**** for an awesome review! Thanks for the support! :P**

**SONG – PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! WOOHOO! I think we all know this song! I will use it in this chapter! This song is for you Shannen and Gabby's freaky dance! Lol! :P**

_(Edward POV)_

Today was the 20th of June, the day I dreaded every single year. It was the one time I would have to spend time with Carlisle and Esme together. Not even Christmas did we spend together! Today was the first year I was actually looking forward to this day; I could spend it with the people that I cared for the most. My 18th birthday, I was at last free, free to be who I wanted. Maybe I could change my name, it's not like I wanted Cullen any longer! Oh I could be a...Smith or a...Grant! I was interrupted by the ring of my phone, caller ID said it was Bella.

"Hey!" I said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!!" she screamed down the phone. I held the phone a little away from my ear and her voice nearly deafened me.

"Whoa! Love, calm down it's not a big deal." I said

"NOT A BIG DEAL! You're officially 18! You can be whoever you want to be!" she said. I laughed. "Edward! We should go out for lunch or something!" she said.

"Okay but make sure you take your tranquilisers first"

"Shut up" she laughed.

"Nope, sorry...no kando love! This is the one day of the year you need to be nice to me" I joked.

"DANG! I forgot well see you later _honey_" she mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ok here's a deal. If you NEVER EVER EVER EVER you that voice again then you can tease me all you want to day. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied.

"Kay, I'll be round at around 12ish?"

"Yup! See you then!" she said disconnecting the phone before I could reply.

_(Bella POV)_

"Ok guys it's sorted he'll be here around 2 to take me out and I'll bring him back at around 5. Right?" I said into the phone.

"Ok, we'll be ready by then! OMG this is going to be SO good!" Alice said.

"I KNOW RIGHT! Do you have my dress?" I asked.

"Yes Bella chill, everything's sorted!" she said. I took a deep breath and started to get ready. Edward arrived on time as usual.

"So where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Ummm...well it's your choice." I said.

"How about Bella Italia?"

"Cool! But I'm paying..." Edward cut me off

"Bella No..."

"Edward...it's your birthday and I'm paying, now that is that." I said firmly. He knew not to argue with me.

_(Alice POV)_

"GUYS! HURRY UP! ITS ALREADY 4!" I shouted. "WHERE ARE THE BALLOONS AND FLOWERS! EMMETT!"  
jeeze these people couldn't work fast!

"Alice what happened to chilling!" Emmett said.

"Yeah relax, it'll be great honey." Rose said. They were right.

"Ok ok , just get it done." I said. The hall looked awesome, people would start arriving at around four thirty that gives us only half an hour. Edward would love this! I hope he didn't have any clue. We had been planning this for about 2 weeks now. Suddenly a loud blast of music came from the speakers.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT?_

That damned song played from the speakers. "TURN THAT THING OFF!"

"Sorry!" Emmett said looking sheepish. "Just testing the speakers, I guess we know they work now." He said.

"Ok everyone, it looks great now we've got to get back to the house and get ready." I said 10 minutes later.

_(Edward POV)_

"Thank you Bella. That was lovely." I smiled.

"Well only the best for the best boyfriend" she teased back.

"How about we get back." I said after our stroll down the beach. It was perfect.

"Mmmmm, only on one condition! You let me drive!" she said.

"Bella..." I said.

"Oh stop being so uptight Edward. It just a car!" she said.

"AH! It's not _just _a car! It's my pride and joy." He said,

"Oh shut it." I said.

"Ok now I have a condition" I said leaning in for a kiss. After about driving for 15 minutes I had no idea where we were going, we should have been home about 10 minutes ago.

"Ok Bella where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." She said innocently.

"Bellaaaaaa." I whined wanting to get it out of here.

"Edward." She warned and I knew she wouldn't budge. We pulled up outside Alice's house.

"Bells what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing, the others just wanted to wish you happy birthday." She said. It was understandable.

"Ok, cool." I said as we got out. I took Bella's hand as we walked to the door. She had an awfully large smile on her face as she pushed open the door.

A large spotlight turned on and loads of people stood up.

"SURPRISE!" I heard about 100 people shout. I was in shock as I looked around to see all the people I knew, school mates and some random people as well. A huge smile broke out on my face and I saw the 5 people I had been searching for. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Bella.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" They shouted! They all ran and gave me a massive hug. I kissed Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Love you" she smiled up at me.

"Go on birthday boy, go enjoy yourself." She said pushing me forward to greet all the people, and she ran upstairs to get changed.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emmett shouted. "WOOOOHOOOO! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PENUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH THE BASEBALL BAT!" he started to sing out of tune. Then it turned off suddenly and we all turned to see Rose standing behind him with her hand out as if she had just whacked him. We all laughed and I knew for sure this was the best birthday ever.

_(Bella POV)_

He just looked so happy and I was ecstatic. Everything was perfect. I had the best friends in the world, the sweetest boyfriend and a gorgeous dress! Everything was pretty damn perfect. **(pic of dress on profile)**

"Al, thanks for all this." I said. The place looked amazing and Alice had put this all together.

"No problem hon! I enjoyed it." She said. She hugged me tightly and I looked towards the dance floor where Emmett was attempting to dance to I'm a Barbie girl. Rose was looking embarrassed as he flicked his head in a very girl-ish movement and continued to sway his hips. Then he started singing. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorld life in plastic, its fantastic!" oh God he looked so ridiculous we couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Bells, do you think it's about time we gave Edward his present?"

"Yeah lets!" I said excited.

"Ok everyone! Could we have your attention for a moment. Edward we have a present for you from all of us." Alice said. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jasper's parents and Me all got up on stage with a very confused Edward.

"Ok so Edward now you're officially 18 we figured you needed a place of your own. Now please don't protest we all chipped in a little bit of money and the parents were more than happy to help." I explained. Edward eyes widened in shock as I held out a small case to him. He opened it and inside was a small set of silver keys.

"You guys didn't..." he said.

"HELL WE DID!" Emmett whooped as everyone cheered. I had never seen him look so happy.

"Thank you so much." He said so sincerely he needn't say anymore. He kissed Mrs Hale, Alice's and Rose's cheeks and shook hands with the men. And then me...well I think you can guess what he did...

**Well hope u liked it! REVIEW! And I did get some inspiration from my friends party on Saturday with I'm a Barbie girl! :D x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I officially give you all permission to kill me. I know it has been FOREVER since I updated but that's not all my fault! I was going to update last weekend cos my friend was gonna write this chapter for me and then she couldn't write it so I had to write it and today I am off school cos I am ill so I thought I would write it now! So sorry but please read and review.**

**DEDICATION – the cheesie caketin for her awesome review! Thanks =D**

**SONG – I'd come for you by Nickelback. They are an awesome band; I have all of their albums!**

_(Edward POV)_

Well the past few days have pretty much been the best of my life. I was no longer Edward Cullen I was now Edward Masen a name that the whole gang had decided on. I liked it and now I was my own person. I had moved into my new flat and it was amazing, everything my own. It all seemed so surreal that the past year had ever happened and now I was an independent young man living on my own and fending for myself. I didn't need anyone anymore, and I didn't this of that as a loss but more of a gain. I had everyone I loved in my life and that was the most important thing. And today was the first day back at school after summer break. I was looking forward to go back to school to see all my other friends. I dressed quickly and jogged to Bella's so I could walk with her to school.

"Hey handsome" she greeted me. I smiled and kissed her lightly before taking her hand in mine.

"So are we meeting the others there or wha-" she started before she got cut off.

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! EDDDDDWAAAAAARRRRDDDDD!!!!!" we turned to see Emmett running towards us with the others looking annoyed behind him.

"What?!" I asked in alarm.

"We almost missed you! We just HAD to go to school together on the first day!" Emmett explained. Annoyed the rest of us continued walking.

"Emmett why on earth would you run all the way just for this." Bella asked.

"Because, I mean we HAVE to make an entrance! Duh?!" he said as if it were so obvious.

"And why do we need to make an entrance?" Bella said.

"Jeeze Bella you are SOOOOO behind. We need to make an entrance cause we are seniors this year so we need to show em' who's boss." He said.

"Show who?"

"The newbie's" he replied.

"Emmett just shut up." Rose said, he looked hurt for a moment and then brightened up as soon as Rose pashed him. Gosh he had major mood swings; anyone would think he was a girl. But if Emmett was a girl he would be the most moody, moaning girl ever. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

_(Bella POV)_

We arrived at school on time despite Emmett's little stunt and I went to my locker as the others did too, when Angela came up to me.

"Hey Bella. How was your break?" she asked. Angela was a quite girl and really sweet too. I smiled back at her.

"Fine thank you. And yours?" I said not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah good thanks." She said looking down and blushing.

"Oh My God Ang! Did you meet someone?" I asked recognising the expression on her face. She looked up embarrassed.

"Well....err....yeah" she said softly.

"WHO?!" I exclaimed.

"His name is Ben...and he's really nice."

"As in Ben Cheney! I am so happy for you." I said hugging her.

"Thanks Bella. I've got to get to class now though so I'll see you later." She said turning around when she bumped into someone. He was insanely tall with a leather biker's jacket with russet coloured skin and strong jaw line. Even though I was in love that didn't mean I didn't check out other guys. And I swear this guy was pretty darn hot. Then he looked up at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Why hell there." He said.

_(Edward POV)_

It felt good to be back in a familiar place. I saw the guys all standing in the corner so I went over to say hey.

"Hey Edward!" Ben said to me. I grinned back and banged his fist with mine.

"Ed you'll never guess what Ben's gone a done this spring. He's gone and got himself a little girlfriend" Tyler said laughing.

"Really? Who is she." I asked interested.

"Well her name is Angela." He said.

'As in Angela Weber. Well good for you bro." I said smiling.

"Yeah her. The one standing next to Bella." He said pointing over to the two girls. And that's when I saw him. He was tall and muscular and he seemed to have bumped into Angela. He looked up and saw Bella and smirk formed on his face. I could feel my blood boiling and I went over to Bella's side. The guy looked me up and down as if challenging me. I could already tell he was a jerk.

"Bella. We should get to class." I said putting my arm around her to show she was taken, and yet I didn't take my eyes of the guy.

"Yeah ok then." She said looking at me confused at my sudden coldness.

"Sorry for bumping into you." The kid said turning to Angela who was still standing there.

"No problem." She said and rushed off to class.

"Well I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." He said holding out his hand. "My name is Jacob Black, I just transferred her from La Push up on the reserve."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Bella said.

"Bella we really should be getting to class." I said more firmly.

"Yes yes we should. Well I'll see you later then." She said giving him a warm smile which he returned all too enthusiastically. He glared at me and walked off the other direction.

Jeeze we've been back at school for 10 minutes and already I was making enemies. Well 10 points for me I guess, Emmett would've been proud. At least I showed that newbie where I stood.

**So there we go. Jacob Black has entered the building. =D**

**Read and Review please! X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Yeah I know, haven't updated in a while but I am trying! Sorry! And I am now on Easter break so I will try and get one more update in the next week! OMG did u see the Kids Choice Awards?! When Taylor collected the award he looked SOOOOO hot! And I am loving his new hair for the film! Tell me your opinions and as all my friends know I am OBBSESSED with Taylor Lautner lol! Read and Review :D**

_(Bella POV)_

Jacob seemed nice enough; just Edward didn't seem to like him that much. Oh well, he'd probably never speak to me again anyway after the look Edward gave him. Eurghhh I had been back at school for 3 hours and I was already brain dead. Why the hell do we have school and homework? I swore when I became the president (which I will!) I would ban school and make homework illegal.

"Bells!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Rose.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing just saying we are going to hang out after school at the park. You in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, got to dash make sure Emmett doesn't murder some of these juniors!" she laughed and ran off.

I had been at Forks High for about a year now and even though it was a school I felt at home and like I belonged. I remembered last year with the whole Lauren drama, speak of the devil...

"Hey Bella." Lauren said waving. We were ok friends now, but not good ones.

"Hey Lauren" I sighed.

"How was your break?"

"...Uhhh...eventful" I said unsure.

"Cool. Well I'll see you later then. And OMG have you seen the new kid! HE IS SMOKIN!" she said. I see she hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah." I said unenthusiastically.

"Do you think I could take him?" she asked, she actually looked unsure and I felt sorry for her. I knew how it was to doubt you.

"Any day Lauren. You could so have him" I said smiling kindly at her.

"DUH?! Of course I could!" she said suddenly changing. I wondered why I even bothered as she walked off without even saying bye.

_(Edward POV)_

I hate school. I hate it. Already I had earned myself 2 detentions just for talking. Firstly if someone talks to you the polite thing is to answer which is what I did when Tyler spoke to me. The bell rang for lunch and I swept my books into my bag eager to see Bella.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered in her ear and she grinned at me kissing me full on. We looked around the cafeteria for a table when we spotted Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice standing my one table. We walked over only to see that it was occupied by some juniors.

"Don't you see?" Emmett asked one of them.

"See what?" one of them asked.

"There are 6 seniors standing in front of you. Rule one of Forks High ALWAYS give up your table for seniors." Emmett said.

"Emmett shut up." Rose said to him. "Sorry, we'll just find another table." To the juniors.

"No Rose! They need to learn respect. Didn't their mommy's teach them to respect their elders?" Emmett said sternly. The five of us looked at him shocked wondering why he was being so mean.

"Emmett just leave them" I said to him.

"Why Edward?! Why should I?!" he shouted.

"Emmett what's wrong? And stop taking out your stupid anger on other people." I replied angry.

"Nothing Edward. It's nothing. Just leave me alone." He said storming out.

"Leave him. He needs some space." Rose sighed.

I spotted another table and the five of us walked over to it. We sat down with our lunches each of us wondering what was wrong with Em. Jazz and I would get it out of him later. That was when I heard someone sit down at our table; it seemed to be a big person so I guessed it was Emmett.

"So what, have you come to apolo...?" I started and then looked up to see that annoyed kid from before. I saw the others with the same look on their faces, surprise.

"Hey Bella." He said. Gosh this kid was going to be a pain in my arse.

"Hi Jacob." She returned his smile and so did Rose and Alice but Jasper just looked peeved off.

"Are you at the wrong table?" I asked rudely, I don't know why but he just got under my skin.

"Edward don't be so rude!" Bella said looking angry.

"No it's ok. There was a spare seat so I sat down. You got a problem with that?" Jacob replied.

"Fine" I said. We had sat there for about 10 minutes, Jasper and I just glaring at Jacob the whole time. The girls were entranced with him, laughing every so often and listening intently to everything he said.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes love." I said smiling.

"Did you know men are like a pack of cards" She said

"What do you mean?" I said

"You need a heart to love them, a diamond to marry them, a club to batter them, and a spade to bury them!" she said and when she finished she was in hysterics as were Rose, Alice and Jacob. She slapped them high fives. I smiled tightly.

"And who taught you that one?" I asked.

"Jacob!" she said clutching her sides.

"You know what. I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm going to find Emmett, you coming Jazz?" I asked standing up swiftly.

"Edward it was only a joke" Alice said.

"Yeah I know. I'm just feeling a little sick...yeah of all the crap from Jacob." I said the last part to myself truly pissed off now.

"Yeah I'm coming with you Edward." Jasper said with one last glare to Jacob we stormed out.

_(Jacob POV)_

"Oh I am so sorry girls. I didn't mean to upset the boyfriends." I said.

"Nah they're just being over sensitive. They need to lighten up a bit." Alice said. Perfect, my plan was working. I needed to be the good guy in all this so when it came down to it they would side with me.

"Oh ok then, if you're sure." I said trying to sound concerned.

"Jacob it's not your fault." Bella said putting a hand on my arm. It was all I could do not to slap it away, just the sight of her made me sick, but I placed my hand on hers and smiled gratefully.

"Do you want to hear another one?" I asked.

"YEAH!" they said in unison. I laughed and continued.

"One day Jill said to her boyfriend, you remind me of the sea. Jack replied, why? Is it because I am wild, unpredictable and romantic? Jill replied, No it's because you make me sick." I said. The girl all cracked up laughing and I laughed along. They were so gullible...perfect.

_(Emmett POV)_

ARGH! I was so pissed right now! I wanted to hit something! I sat down on the bench in the park and put my head in my hands. I felt so helpless. What was wrong with me...no, I knew what was wrong and it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair, everything was so good with Rose and the guys and now with this _issue _I couldn't do anything. I kicked the slide and screamed out letting my frustration out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward and Jasper standing behind me.

"Em, seriously tell us what's wrong." Jasper said looking concerned. I sighed heavily and looked at my friends.

"I don't know what to do." I said helplessly.

"It might feel better to let it all out." Edward said. "You guys helped me now let me help you." He said.

"Ok. But please don't tell anyone and especially not Rosalie." I said.

"We promise." Jazz said. We sat on the swings and I told them everything. And when I finished they both looked so upset for me.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realise you were thinking about this." Edward said.

"I know but I don't want to tell anyone just yet."

"Emmett there is lots of other options around this you know."

"I know, it's just that I don't want to let Rose down." I said.

"We know man. It's ok." Jasper consoled and we just sat there in silence each of us just thinking.

**So what do we all think? What's wrong with Emmett? And Jacob? Hmmm...please read and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well guys here is my next update! Please review and hopefully you will see what was up with Emmett and I will say that no one guessed right but someone did guess about Jacob Please read the A/N at the end! :D**

**DEDICATION – My awesome beta odwala, thanks for all your help :P**

**SONG – Takin' back my love by Enrique and Ciara. Not really my style of song but its pretty catchy!**

_(Emmett POV)_

Ok Emmett you can do this. It's all going to be fine. Rosie won't leave you; she'll understand it's not your fault. But even if she does stay with me I am stopping her from doing something she has always wanted. Oh man, what the hell am I going to do?!

"EMMETT! Where are you, you call me here to _talk _when I have a hair appointment in 10 minutes!" I heard my beautiful girlfriend's voice carry up the stairs. I ran down the stairs to greet her, she looked amazing as always however she did have a scowl on her face, I still couldn't believe she was mine. I couldn't help myself but I swept her into a big hug and kissed her lips. Her expression softened. "Emmy, what's up?" she said looking up innocently into my eyes. She looked to vulnerable I just wanted to scoop her into my arms and protect her.

"Rosie...can we talk. I need to tell you something." I asked.

"Sure baby" she said realising something was wrong. She really did know me so well.

"Can you promise me you will not interrupt, just let me finish or else I may chicken out."

"Sure, go ahead." She said sitting down, taking my hand with her.

"Ok, well I know we are graduating next year and we have already planned to go to university together and I can't wait. And we want to get an apartment together and live together. Well I have been thinking that after university is over I am not going to be without you. I want to spend my whole life with you and give you the world. And I have always known you want children more than anything in the world. So I went to a clinic yesterday and had some routine checkups and...and...Rosie I am so sorry but I can't have children, I have let you down, I am so sorry." I finished bowing my head completely ashamed. She didn't say anything for a while until I felt her soft hand lift my chin up to meet her eyes, they were glistening with tears.

"Emmett McCarty, how dare you even think that you have let me down? You could never ever let me down. Maybe I do want children but I want you more and I want to be with you and we do have many other options to having children Do you hear me?" Rose said to be very firmly I was almost afraid of her.

"Yes Rosie" I said grinning. She took my face in her hands and kissed me full on, it was perfect, just me and her forever. "And on that note I have something to ask you." I said to her. She looked at me questioningly. I sighed and dug out of my pocket a small case. She gasped and I chuckled. I got down on one knee in front of her. "Rosalie Hale. I can't imagine my life without you by my side and I know we are too young to be married or anything like that and I am not asking you to marry me. Only to promise yourself to me, I don't want to be with anyone else but you." I said reaching out the ring to her.

"Of course I will." She cried taking the promise ring on her own hand. I kissed his hand and then her cheeks, nose, eyes and finally lips. He cheeks wet from crying but tears of happiness. I hadn't realised I was crying as well until she wiped the tears away grinning like mad.

"I love you Emmy bear" she whispered.

'Love you too Rosie" I replied.

_(Bella POV)_

"Edward! Get your butt down here" I shouted, I closed his apartment door behind me. I hadn't seen Edward the rest of the day in school and Jasper told me he had run home. God, he is so immature sometimes.

"Yes mommy, but you should know I live in a flat so I can't get my butt _down _here as I have no stairs." He said being clever.

"Shut it moron." I said angry. "Why did you leave after school?" I asked.

"Maybe I wanted to come home?" he said scowling at me. I glared right back at him.

"What was wrong with you at lunch?" I asked.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"God Edward, don't lie. It was obvious something was up, just tell me. And you were so rude to Jacob." I said.

"Oh yeah _Jacob_" he jeered his name. I'd never seen him like this. "Isn't he hilarious? With all his cracks, I swear he just talks out of his butt, it's all crap" he said. I couldn't help it but laugh, but when Edward just looked even more peeved I tried to stifle it.

"Awwwww honey, I'm sorry but you just looked to jealous." I said giggling but took his face in my hands.

"I am NOT jealous." He scoffed.

"Look Edward, Jacob is really nice and he's funny but just because I find him funny that doesn't mean I like him like that. He's just a mate and he'll soon make some friends his own age." I reassured him.

"Fine fine. He just gets on my nerves." Edward grumbled.

"Yeah I know. Truth be told he is a little...well..._off_" I said confused. Sometimes when we would just talk I would catch him staring at me with...loathing. It was quite creepy really as he didn't really even know me but I shrugged it off anyways. There was no need to tell Edward either it would just give him more of a reason to be upset. We flopped down on the couch and rested my head against his strong chest inhaling his scent. His breathing calmed me and his chest moved up and down steadily. I took his hand and played with his fingers.

"But I do think that you could maybe apologise to him." I suggested, waiting for him to blow.

"No, nope, NO WAY Bella. That's not fair, he started it." Edward sounded like a young kid.

"Well then be the bigger man, I know you are the bigger man so just apologise" I begged, I didn't want any tension there as I had a feeling Jacob might stick around a bit longer.

"Fine" he agreed.

"Thank you" I whispered kissing his lips.

_(Alice POV)_

I opened my front door and saw Jasper already there. I was angry at him for lunch today so I walked past him slamming my bag down.

"Ali. I'm so sorry for lunch today" he begged. I knew I couldn't look at him as he would be giving me the puppy dog look and I would give in so easily.

"Jasper I never thought you would be so rude. Jacob was just joking, and btw I like him, he's nice." I said firmly. "And you're going to have to put up with it because I am not, not going to be friends with him just because you don't want me to"

"I never said that Ali, it's just I don't like the way he always puts me and Edward down. He's a pain in the arse" Jasper said.

"Well it's called a joke Jasper. Lighten up a little, jeeze." I said, annoyed. "If this is your idea of an apology, then I assure you that you need lessons in apologies." I replied.

"I know, I'm sorry! Just forgive me, this is so stupid." He said desperately.

"Ok fine, just don't apologise to me, try apologising to Jacob too okay?" I said. He opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

"Anything for you honey" he said smiling the cutest smile I had ever seen. I skipped over to him wrapping my arms around him.

_(Bella POV)_

Urgh, school again. This sucked; I just wanted to stay with Edward at home today. But NOOOOOO we have to go to school. I walked into the cafeteria and at once I saw our table in the corner. Alice was there with Rose and Jacob, _again. _Not that I didn't like him but he was causing problems for all of us and well it was annoying, because Edward and I need time to heal after everything that happened and he wasn't helping very much. I plastered a smile on my face and walked over.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Bells" they all replied. I sat down and then the guys all walked over, I knew Alice had asked Jasper and Edward to apologise as well.

"Jacob. We wanted to apologise for yesterday. We were out of line and we're sorry." Edward started. I was proud of him, he did look sincere.

"Yeah man, no hard feelings?" Jasper ended holding out a hand. Jacob just looked at the hand and cockily shook it.

"Well well, didn't think apologising would be in you vocabulary." He said. Not that was going too far, the guys had apologised.

"Jacob, they apologised, just leave it ok?" I stepped in. He looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry guys." He said. I sighed as the guys sat down but Emmett was still standing.

"Uhhh...guys...I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." He said. Rosalie had already told us all about what had happened. Emmett and Rose were fine and Edward and Jasper had helped him so this apology was directed to me and Alice. We grinned at him and just stood up and hugged him.

"No problem, congratulations to you guys though!" I said.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed and then turned to Jasper. "And Jasper, where's my promise ring? Huh?! Of all people to be romantic, it was Emmett." She said.

'Yeah, Edward. Where's mine?" I said.

"Uhhh...I....well..." The guys spluttered.

"JOKING!" Alice and I said together laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny" jasper said but he was smiling.

The bell went and we stood up for our next lessons. The guys had football and the girls had biology. I walked with Rose and Alice to our lockers.

"Guys, have you realised anything with Jacob." I said, I had been wondering about it all day.

"Noticed what?" Alice said.

"Well Edward and I kind of had a fight yesterday over it and I ended up defending Jacob and well he has kind of been causing problems with us." I said unsure of what the others thought.

"You know what. I think your right, me and Jazz had a fight as well" Alice agreed.

"Well Emmett and I didn't but that's because he wasn't there." Rose said.

"Oh well, Jacob will soon fine some other friends so we can put up with him for a week or so." I said and the others agreed, little did we know it was going to be a lot more than a week.

**Ok now a little bit of shameless advertising! I have put up my first one-shot and I'd appreciate it if u would review that too! Thanks. Hit or miss? Please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all well another chappy here! I am back to school and have my end of tern exams coming up so the updates aren't going to be very frequent! Sorry, but keep reading :P**

**DEDICATION – For all you guys! Thanks for the reviews, you have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**SONG – Let me sign by Robert Pattinson, I love this song thanks to Shannen who showed it to me!**

_(Jacob POV)_

God dammit, another crap day at this hell hole, where everyone was so dull and boring. I couldn't believe I was back here, every kid's worst nightmare is to have to return to high school and here I was again. Nothing much had seemed to have changed here, same old strict teacher with shit load piles of homework. It was all bullshit, none of it matters, school doesn't matter it doesn't help all it does is causes unnecessary stress. I swear he would pay for sending me back here, but I knew that as soon as the job was done I'd be out of here without a backward glance.

"Hey Jacob." I heard her voice; I plastered a fake smile on my face looking into her brown eyes. It disgusted me to just have to look at her.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" I answered.

"Nothing, just wondered if you were settling in ok." She said sweetly. Sweetly my arse she was just an annoying fly clinging to me, but I knew I had to be nice to I smiled back and in my fake voice replied.

"Oh yes, everything is perfect! Can I walk you to lunch?" I asked, I needed to gain her trust, I couldn't slip up or else everything would be ruined.

"Oh...umm...yeah sure, have you made any other friends?" she hesitated, I knew why now, they were sick of me wanting to get rid of me. Maybe I should have been nicer to those good for nothing boys that hang around them. Damn.

"Yeah yeah I guess." I said vaguely looking at the floor acting like something was wrong. I knew this would work.

"Oh, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. SCORE! And the Oscar goes to...Jacob Black! I really was brilliant at acting.

"Oh...nothing...it's just that...I've always had trouble making friends, I used to get bullied a lot so it's hard for me to trust people." I said in my most vulnerable voice.

"Oh Jacob, I am so sorry. Just so you know, you've got friends here, you have me, Alice, Rose and believe it or not, Edward, Jasper and Emmett too.

"Thanks Bella." I replied, wanting to laugh out at her stupidity, but it had worked and that's all that mattered.

"Hey guys." Bella said when we entered the cafeteria. I saw the rest of them sitting down and I couldn't miss the glare Edward gave me when I came in with Bella. He kissed her lightly and settled on his lap. Eurghhh, it made me want to be sick to see her happy.

"Hey Jacob." The short annoying one said, she made me tired just looking at her with so much energy. The blonde was pretty though and had a bit of spunk so she was ok I guess but her boyfriend was just a sissy, I mean a promise ring? Get real, no girl is going to _promise _herself to you, it's just a guys way of saying, I'm too worried you're going to walk away because I'm not sleeping with you so I need to make sure I have you under my little finger. And then the last two, I hated them almost as much as Bella, Edward and Jasper, what moron's they really were pathetic. They should know, jealousy is _so _not attractive.

"Hi Alice. So, how was your day?" I said trying to sound interested.

"Yeah fine, dull but I guess that's just school." She replied. That's when I had an awesome idea.

"I just had the best idea! Ok so my dad have a little house up on the reserve near the beach, if you want we can all go there this weekend and just hang there. My dad is out of town so we'll have the place to ourselves; it's pretty big, 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms." I tried to put some excitement into my voice.

"Really?! That sounds awesome! How about the rest of you?" Alice said bouncing up and down clapping her hands like a little kid. Bella and Rose nodded in agreement looking at the boys for their response.

"Actually we were just going to tell you, we can't make it this weekend, coach told us we had some football training thingy up in Seattle." Emmett said on behalf of all of them.

"Yeah sorry." Edward said to Bella giving her a kiss.

"Awww...well it won't be fun without you baby." Bella replied. "Or we could postpone it?"

No way this, I had heard about this football convention, it was perfect, just the place without the guys to finish this finally once and for all.

"Actually we can't sorry. My Dad get's back next weekend so this is really the only weekend. But if you can't come then...I guess I'll go on my own." I said trying to put on this wounded soldier look. After what I had just told Bella I doubted she would let me go alone.

"No, Jacob we'll come" Bella insisted just as I thought, the girls looked at her like she was crazy but she just gave them the _I'll explain later _look.

"Yeah...of course." Rosalie said forcing a smile.

"Good." I said please. This was forming rather nicely.

_(Bella POV)_

I watched Jacob walk away to his next class before turning to the others.

"Ok spill." Alice said.

"Well Jacob told me this morning that he has trouble making friends, he used to get bullied and has trouble trusting people. I couldn't let him go alone." I finished.

"Of course we'll go." Rose exclaimed.

"God, you've _got _to be kidding me."Edward scoffed.

"Oh no, we have to go."Alice said concerned.

"No way, that's stupid." Jasper laughed.

"You fell for that one?!" Emmett said.

They all said in unison. When they all realised what they had said, the girls turned on the boys.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE JASPER?" Alice yelled.

"RUDE?! The guy is taking you for a ride!" he replied.

"Really Rose, I didn't think you were so ignorant!" Emmett said.

"God Emmett, what's your problem! I thought you were over all this jealous crap." Rose said.

"Edward you don't have a problem again do you?" I asked him angrily.

"No...Well...it's just...he's so clearly lying!" Edward stammered.

"Look Edward, it's not like that, just leave it okay? I'm going either way. We don't need your permission." I replied, pissed off at him that this was going on again.

"Fine go then, your loss." Edward said, and the other guys nodded.

"Fine." I replied standing up quickly grabbing my bags and books and flaunting off to my locker. I could tell the girls weren't far behind.

"God! I can't believe the guys!" Rose fumed.

"I know!" Alice agreed. I vowed not to talk to any of them until the weekend was over.

"Lets just have fun tomorrow okay? We don't need to think about anything until Monday. I wont let them ruin this too." I said.

"Agreed." Alice said and Rose nodded along.

_(Jacob POV)_

I saw Bella, Alice and Rose storm out of the cafeteria with the guys look incredulously after them. I guessed my plan had worked. Perfect.

**Well I know its shorter but there is more drama to come! Please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR NOTE! **

Sorry I know we all hate these!

Just to inform you guys I have a pen name change! I am now...Paramore Twilight Fan

Felt like a change! Sorry :D

Please review my other chapter but no need for this one :D

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND REVIEW :P**

**DEDICATION –** 2carm2carm2 and xXxIggyxXx for awesome reviews! Thanks guys they were really sweet!

**SONG – All we know by Paramore. Best band ever and awesome album! **

_(Edward POV)_

"So what do you guys think is up with Jacob then?" I asked, lounging on the couch with Emmett glued to the TV and Jasper sprawled on the floor. Emmett sat up instantly on this topic and so his rant began.

"Yeah I mean who the hell does this guy think he is? Breaking us all up! And all this crap about bullying! A classic desperado move. The moron, how stupid can you get! How could the girls fall for that! I mean...well...ARGH!" he said gesturing angrily, it was quite amusing really. I couldn't help but snort along with Jasper.

"I completely agree dude." Jasper said now serious.

"We've just got to get the girls to realise this." I said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jasper asked. We were all silent for a while just thinking.

"You want to play some X Box?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I piped up.

"Yeah we can talk about this later. I feel I always think better after a good game on the X Box." Jasper said.

"Well actually we can't. The girls leave in like 3 hours." I remembered. We dropped the controls, our moods once again broken.

"DAMN!"Emmett yelled.

_(Jacob POV)_

"So you guys all packed?" I asked as Bella opened the door to me.

"Yep I am at least. Alice and Rose...well that's something else." Bella laughed.

"BELLA?! HAVE YOU GOT YOUR BIKINI?!" Alice yelled down the stairs. Bella blushed.

"YEAH YOU ANNOYING PIXIE YOU ASKED ME LIKE 20 TIMES!" she yelled back.

"Hey Jacob." Alice said running downstairs all hyped up.

"Hey Al, you packed?" I asked.

"Packed? Are you kidding, we have 3 more hours and you're asking me if I'm packed? Packing is an art Jacob..." she started.

"Awww Alice not that again! Jacob you've set her off!" Rose moaned coming downstairs.

"Shut up Rosalie." Alice glared at her.

"Ok so are we taking just the one car?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking...but seeing the amount of bags you have I reckon we'll need 2." I said truthfully. God girls travel heavy, everything about them just pissed me off. Well not all girls...just these three snobs. Where are the normal girls, the girls who you don't need to be friends with, they just go with the flow. Yeesh.

"Ok well Rose has her car so if I go with her and Bella can ride with you?" Alice said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella glare at her, this was going to be one fun trip.

_(Bella POV)_

"God Alice. Smooth move, why do I have to ride alone with him?" Ii whispered as Jacob went to load our bags into the car.

"Well you seem to like him most...and anyways Rose needs my help to...err...fix her radio." She finished lamely.

"Shut it Alice, just on the way back I'm with Rose." I said.

"Wow, I am so popular! I feel so loved." Rose joked flicking her hair.

"Hey so you ready to hit the road?" Jacob said coming in.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. In the back of my mind I was hoping Edward would show up. I didn't want to leave everything on a bad note.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice said looking at me as Jacob and Rose lead the way out.

"Yeah I think so. Jasper?" I guessed.

"Yep, and Edward?" She said. We looked at each other, sighed and followed the others out.

"Well we promised this wouldn't ruin our weekend?" Alice said.

"Yeah come on." I said linking arms with her.

_(Edward POV)_

"You want to swing by Rose's place?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed grabbing his car keys as we headed for the door.

I looked at my watch and saw there was about 20 minutes till they left.

"Hurry up." I told Emmett.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said speeding up a bit. We pulled up in front of Rosalie's house but saw straight away her car was missing and no lights were on.

"They're gone." Jasper said.

"Damn, too late." I said hitting the seat of the car.

_(Bella POV)_

"So...how far away is this place?" I said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Uhhh it should take about 2 hours." Jacob replied.

"Cool." I replied not knowing what to say next.

"So...I feel so bad for making this rift between you and the guys." Jacob said.

"No! Really you shouldn't! They're the ones being jerks, its no big deal they'll be over it soon" I reassured him.

"Ok." was all he said.

"So, errr...how long have you lived in this place?" i asked.

"Practically my whole life really." Jacob really was hard to talk to but i needed to try, i guess this was what he meant about trusting people. If i just made an effort we would be fine soon.

I shifted my position so my back was leaning against the door so i was facing him.

"So, how do you like school?" I tried.

"Its fine i guess. School is school." he replied.

"Yeah tell me about it! Only one week back and already I have a tonne of work to do!" I laughed.

"Right." he said that somewhat coldly but i didn't bother asking. He was probably annoyed at my constant questions. Maybe I would leave it for a while. I shifted back to face the front and from the corner of my eye saw him look at me with a look of...disgust? Hatred? Anger? Yeesh he was one weird kid, maybe the guys were right. This weekend was going to be a mistake. I missed Edward like crazy already. I felt bad leaving on such bad terms so I flipped out my phone and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?! I am so sorry, we came to see you off but we just missed you." he said.

"Edward it's fine I was calling to apologize too. I am really sorry. I love you." I told him. Jacob suddenly snorted from beside me. I turned to glare at him but he disguised it as a cough. He lent forwards and turned the radio on, and blasted in on full volume.

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't _

_We held the world out in our hands and you ran away_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls_

_Remember cause I know that we won't forget at all_

"BELLA?!" i heard Edward shout over the music. I sighed to myself and turned the music down. Why was Jacob being to childish?

"Edward I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." i snapped my phone shut and turned to Jacob but before i could say anything he said.

"Is it ok if I turn the radio on?"

"Go ahead. It's not like i was doing anything." i replied sarcastically.

"Well soooryy if i interuppted your little phone sex session with your boyfriend!" he said nastily.

"Phone sex session? That's hardly what you would call it!" i was angry now. "Why are you being such a jerk!"

"Look it's just hard for me that's all. I just broke up with my girlfriend Leah, I'm sorry." he said it so sadly i felt bad immediately.

"I'm sorry too Jacob. Lets just forget about it ok?" i asked. He nodded in agreement.

I sighed; this was going to be one long weekend.

_(Jacob POV)_

Nice one Jacob! I complimented myself! The way to a girls heart...a boy's broken heart. It was genius

**I know it's short again! But it's just a filler. The weirdness and all starts in the next chapter hopefully! I'm sorry but this is gonna be my only update until my exams finish next week! SORRY! Please review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRY! I know it's been an age since I updated but I had exams...that I have failed especially Spanish and so I had no time to write! So I have given a MEGA long chapter here so be thankful :P**

**SONG – Red by Daniel Merriweather (I have no clue how to spell it!) but awesome song :D**

**DEDICATION – XDoraLinbutX and are both DEPRESSED about our braces! And to xox-Smiley-xox for the awesome chats about Gossip Girl! Ly both x**

_(Bella POV)_

"HOLY SMOKIN CRAP!" I exclaimed as we pulled into the driveway of Jacob's house...no scrap that...mansion.

"OH MY FRICKIN GOD!" I heard Alice say from next to me.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Rose gasped.

We all stood in awe at the towering white mansion in front of us. It had gorgeous oak doors and windows with a marble exterior and a south-facing patio right onto the sand of the beach.

"You never mentioned you were a LORD?" Alice screamed at Jacob. She loved this kind of thing.

"Yeah...well...its just something my Dad found and my mom fell in love with it so he bought it for her as a wedding present. I've been here every summer since I was born." Jacob said.

We looked at him in awe, we walked up to the front of the house and Jacob unlocked the doors to open up to a huge foyer and ascending staircases on either sides. Alice and Rose both ran in at full speed to find their own rooms. I stayed with Jacob laughing at them.

"Well...this is amazing, thanks." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and muttered a no problem before I sped upstairs too.

"I CALL THIS ONE!" Alice shouted.

"THIS ONE IS MINE!" Rose said from further off.

"Well I guess this one's mine." I murmured to myself. I opened the door to a cream room with a fluffy white carpet and a matching oak full-length mirror. There was a sprawling double bed and a closet to the side. I opened the doors only to find a walk in wardrobe; I had always secretly wanted one. I dumped my suitcases and walked out of room. As I opened my door Alice and Rose did at the same time. We all looked at each other and just squealed in joy.

"BEACH 15 MINUTES GIRLS!" Alice laughed going back into her room to change into her bathing suit as Rose and I did the same

_(Jacob POV)_

I heard the bitches squeal from upstairs. God they didn't deserve this...but soon enough they would be regretting every moment they were here. I went to the TV room and waited for them, I knew girls like these, and they would be out of here in about 3 minutes to the beach. Like clockwork I heard them bundle downstairs.

"Jacob! We're going to the beach, come with?" Alice asked. I put on my fake smile.

"Sure I'll see you in 5 just let me freshen up and settle." I replied. I heard the door close, I got up stretched my arms and legs and made my way upstairs to each of the girl's rooms. The first one I guessed was Rosalie's. I took out the small camera from my pocket and the small bug.

I stood on the chair and pinned it to the wall in the far corner, it was practically invisible. I went to each of the rooms and did the same thing. These girls were going to have no idea what him them.

I then changed and followed them out to the beach. They each were lying on the sun chairs looking hot and I went to put my plan into action.

"Hey girls are you not planning to go into the water?" I asked.

"Sun bathe first…then swimming." Alice replied.

"Well it will cold soon so I would go now if I were you." I said.

"Yeah Alice we'll sun bathe tomorrow lets just have fun now!" Bella said. They got up with Alice groaning about her tan, how self obsessed can you get?

They ran into the water screaming as the waves hit into them. I waited until they were too preoccupied before I quickly rummaged into their bags and dug out what I was looking for. I flipped open each phone pried the back open and stuck in the bug I had prepared. I congratulated myself on my wit and returned them to their bags. Tonight was the night…I could just feel it.

_(Rosalie's POV)_

I sighed in content as I saw the sun setting in the distance. It felt so good to get away from home but I missed Emmett like crazy. Stupid bear had stolen my heart and all I wanted was for him to be here now with me. With everything that had gone on this past year I needed a break more than ever. I hadn't told anyone this but I thought about the James drama more than I should. I thought about it almost every night when I was alone, when Emmett wasn't with me it all came flooding back. I was more scared than I let on but I acted strong and I knew he was gone so I had nothing to worry about.

"Rose! Dinner!" I heard Jacob shout from inside.

"COMING!" He really was a doll for all this but I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had about him. I decided to call Emmett quickly.

"Hello?" I heard his beautiful voice just the sound made my heart flutter.

"Hey baby." I said into the phone almost able to smell him.

"ROSIE! Hey gorgeous! How are you? You know we came to see you gals off but you had already left!" he said. I laughed and just sighed.

"I wish you were here. I miss you." I said.

"I know me too. Jacob hasn't tried anything has he? You know I don't it." He said.

"No you jealous freak! But he's still a little odd. I don't know but he makes me uncomfortable." I said.

"Well you call me at any time and I'll come even from this stupid football camp. Baby they really train you hard here! I'm exhausted. Can I call you in the morning?" he said.

"Sure. I love you and sleep well." I said a little disappointed.

"Love you more Rosie. Night." He said and then cut the line.

I walked inside and sat down to dinner. It looked wonderful.

"Looking good guys." I said too Bella and Jacob the chefs.

"Thanks! Now eat up." Bella said. I excused myself at the end and went upstairs to bed.

_(Jacob POV)_

The girls had all gone to bed and I dragged myself upstairs to my room right at the top of the house.

I sat down at my mahogany desk and looked the screens that I had set up. The girls were fast asleep. I put on the headphones to check any phone calls made today on any of the phones. Alice had made one to Jasper with nothing interesting in it. Then I heard Rosalie had called Emmett. Nothing too bad just that she was uncomfortable with me, well that was going to get a whole lot worse.

Then I head Bella and Edward's and it was by the far juiciest.

"_Hey Edward." Bella said._

"_Bella! How's my girl?" Edward replied/_

"_I'm fine, just needed to hear your voice." She replied._

"_Good I needed to hear yours as well."_

"_Edward I need to tell you something…it's about Jacob."_

"_What is it love?"_

"_I think he hates me. Or knows me from somewhere. I can't help but think he has a grudge against me and I haven't done anything to anger him!" She said sounding worried._

"_Bella the first one is completely false, no one could hate you. I'm sure he's just a jerk." Edward replied._

"_I know but after all that's happened, if I learnt anything it was to follow my instinct." Bella said._

"_I know love but what are you going to do? I don't want you to do anything dangerous." Edward said._

"_I know, I'm here for a week and I want to just see if I can find out anything here." _

"_Okay I can't stop you but please be careful. I love you too much." Edward replied._

"_I won't. Love you too." Bella replied before cutting the line._

I knew she would be watching me carefully but I would make no mistakes. I would take Bella out of the picture first before the others. She was the most important after all; the others were just a bonus!

I was just about to go to bed when my phone buzzed I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jacob my boy! How's it going?" He said to me.

"Everything is going to plan Sir, it will be done in a few days and you'll be out of there soon enough, you and that brother of yours." I replied.

"Good. Well they only give you one phone call in here boy. Just get it done asap." He said ungratefully. Stupid moron.

"Yeah it will be. And do you have the money?" I asked.

"Of course you filthy gold digger." He replied.

"Look I'm only doing this for the money. Just get it to me." I replied.

"Fine. I'll talk to you soon." He said and I hung up.

_(Edward POV)_

"Okay I can't stop you but please be careful. I love you too much." I said into the phone before Bella hung up. I was worried sick that she would get herself into a mess. What if Jacob was some psycho? Shit I needed to get there. Football camp finished in 3 days, then I'll go up.

"Guys. You up for a road trip?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Emmett replied.

"Yep. I think we need to get there as soon as we can. I have a bad feeling about it." Jasper said. I nodded. So did I.

"Look he can't do much in 3 days so we'll go out then and just check things out." I said.

"Yeah sounds good. We just have to make sure that we call everyday until then." Emmett said. I nodded and fell asleep my mind filled with Bella.

**Soooo! Again not my best but it was longer than usual and had quite a lot in it! Anyone got ideas of who was on the phone???? PLEASE REVIEW! Don't just fave it even though its nice reviews r better! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! So I have been nominated in the Sparkle Awards for all my 3 twilight stories. Voting doesn't start yet so I will remind you when it does so u can all go vote even if it isn't for me! I have a new idea for a story so hopefully I'll give u a summary soon and tell me if u like it!  
**

**DEDICATION – Deffo for ZombiesRunthisTown for her help getting me into the Sparkle Awards! :P**

**SONG – My Immortal by Evanesence, I know its old but it never gets boring. Amazing band and freakin awesome song!**

_(Bella POV)_

I yawned stretching my arms above my head and curling my toes into the warm sand. I sighed in contentment and adjusted my sunglasses on my head. It was 6 in the morning, a crazy time to be awake but I couldn't sleep. The sun was beating down on my bare stomach and yet I couldn't feel relaxed. I missed Edward and it didn't feel right being with Jacob. I knew I wouldn't be able to rest until I had sussed him out. So I got up swiftly not bothering to change, I jus threw a large t-shirt over my bikini and bare foot walked back inside to the coolness of the house. I assumed the others were still sleeping, knowing the girls they would sleep until 12. I quietly climbed the stairs, I peeped into Al and Rose's rooms just to check, as I thought they were fast asleep.

I knew Jacob's room was the one at the end of the hall I took a deep breath and quietly turned the doorknob. To my surprise it was locked, I thought it was just my sweaty hands so I wiped them on my shirt and tried again. No luck. I mumbled to myself annoyed and turned away. I heard the door click behind me and I turned to see a sleepy Jacob rubbing his eyes his shirt rising ever so slightly to expose his 8 pack and I didn't even mind, I must really love Edward. Really there's no denying Jacob was attractive, but not my type.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I replied.

"Ah I should have been up before anyway." He replied. "Did you need something?"

"No nothing, just checking in. How come the door was locked?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Well…really its because I am in a house with 3 girls and I'd prefer not to have an embarrassing run in when I am changing or anything." He said simply.

Of course I thought to myself. Why was I making a big deal out of nothing, yet I could shake off that feeling? The feeling of uncertainty.

"Of course. Sorry." I replied blushing.

"No problem Bells. I was just going to shower and then we'll make some brekkie." He said.

"Yeah sure." I replied. He turned back to his room and I couldn't help but notice this time he didn't lock the door. Perfect.

_(Jacob POV)_

I swear I could have murdered her then and there. The bloody kid disturbed me. Jeeze can she just keep her frickin nose out of other people's business. Just leave me be woman! Luckily he girls all thought this was my room, well it was, to sleep but my operating room was at the top of the house.

After the little convo I heard between Bella and Edward I knew she was curious. I knew that was her idea of snooping before so I might as well make it interesting for her. No harm in having a little fun. She'll be having a shock when she walks in here I thought starting to put my plan into action.

_(Edward POV)_

"EDWARD GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THAT MATRESS!" I heard Emmett yelling. This was odd, the roles had been reversed usually it was Emmett sleeping and me yelling.

"Jeeze Emmett leave me the fuck alone." I said already in a crappy mood without Bella and being woken up early wasn't a plus point.

"Cranky much? Just so you know training starts in 10 so…" he said.

"WHAT?! 10 MINUTES! EMMETT!"

"Look its not my fault, you're the one who wouldn't budge."

I dragged myself out of bed and splashed my face with cold water. Brushed my teeth didn't bother to comb my hair and threw on a polo shirt and shorts.

"I WANT 100 PUSH UPS FROM ALL OF YOU!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle leaving my ears ringing. I felt the acid building up in my arms and they ached till I couldn't feel them anymore. We then had to pair up; I went with Ben and do some partner exercises. I was aching all over by the end of it, when coach gave us a 3-minute break I went to buy some water. I grabbed a chilled bottle and handed over the money to the girl behind the desk. She fluttered her eyelashes at me and I wondered to myself why. I must look a state, sweaty and tired. Yeesh the weirdest things turned girls on.

"Hey." She said in what seemed to be an incredibly nasal voice. I thought I shouldn't be mean in case she actually had a nose problem.

"Hello." I replied turning to leave.

"I'm Amber." Typical I thought, she definitely looked like an Amber.

"Edward."

"What a…sexy name" she replied.

"Look I'm not interested," I said.

"And why not?" she said leaning forward to show me even more cleavage than before.

"Well one because…I'm married, I have 7 children and well if your still interested then be my guest." I replied. She didn't seem to get the joke but she backed off looking wary.

"Uhhhh…well…"

"Yeah I always get that reaction. No hard feelings eh? Bye!" I said cheerfully chuckling to myself as I waved.

"God I miss you Bella." I muttered to myself feeling sorry for myself.

_(Bella POV)_

This was my chance; I took a deep breath and pressed my ear to the door. I heard the shower start and knew Jacob was already in. I pushed open the door slightly to check and saw it was empty. I stepped inside cautiously and closed the door behind me.

I gasped at what I saw all around me. There were dirty clothes _everywhere, _underwear and boxer shorts. There was a stifling stale smell and I saw a plate of old food in the corner. I really couldn't stay in here so I pinched the bridge of my nose and dashed out of there. Well I guess that's what I get for entering a boy's room. I just hoped Edward would never end up like that.

"Bella! You wanna head to the beach?" I turned to see Alice standing there.

"At last sleepy head! I've been down to the beach and had a swim already."

"What time were you up?" she asked.

"Since 5." I laughed. "But I'll come anyways."

"Ok good. Rose is still moping, she's missing Emmett." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Awwww poor baby!" I joked. But I knew how she felt and I know Alice did too.

_(Jacob POV)_

Bella was getting annoying, I heard her leave quicker than I thought. Tonight was the night I would strike. In fact I wanted this thing over with so I decided to first get Rosalie. She was the easiest.

I walked to her door and knocked softly just to check if she was awake. I heard a groan from inside.

"Rose? You awake?" I asked at her door.

"Shup Jacob."

"Honey I know your missing Emmett but I have an idea to make you feel better." I said pissed off at her.

"Urghhh Jake I really don't feel like it" I heard her murmur.

"Trust me, now get dressed and meet me downstairs in a few." I said.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. I wasn't lying when I said I knew this place like the back of my hand. I knew the perfect little alcove down by the shore, only a mile walk.

I waited in the kitchen when eventually Rosalie came down.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are the others coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're having a swim now but they'll come later." I lied easily.

"Ok, lets go." She said.

_(Rosalie POV)_

I felt like crap but Jacob said he would help so I figured why not? I saw Alice and Bella splashing around in the water. I gave them a wave and gestured that I'd see them soon when they came to wherever I was going with Jacob. They waved back, although looking a bit confused. I just shrugged this off not bothering to question it.

"So…where is this place then?" I asked.

"Not far. Just this small secluded cove, its very relaxing." Jacob replied.

"Cool"

"So you wanna talk? You know about Emmett?" he asked. I thought this a little weird; I wasn't one for opening up.

"Nah, I'll live. I thought you were going to take my mind off all this?" I said.

"Oh yeah sorry. So how do you like the beach?" he tried lamely. For the rest of the walk we walked in silence, it was fairly comfortable. I didn't mind Jacob too much; he seemed better on his own.

"So do the others know where to find us? I mean its seems a bit far." I asked, a little surprised the others hadn't caught up. We had been walking for over 45 minutes now.

"No." Jacob replied.

"Sorry?" I was confused now.

"No." he repeated.

"What do you mean no? Then how are we going to meet up with them?" I frowned.

"We're not." He replied.

"Huh? Jacob what's going on?" I asked a little afraid now. He turned to me his expression stony, full of loathing.

"Oh I almost forgot. Cell phone." He said reaching his hand out for it. I thought better than to argue so I handed it over.

"Keep walking," he ordered.

"NO" I was angry now! Who did he think he was?!

"Keep walking or I'll force you." He threatened his voice shaking with anger. He was no longer smiling. He looked at me towering over me. When I didn't move he grabbed my arm dragging me behind him in the sand.

"Jake please. It hurts," I whimpered but the pressure on my arm only increased. I felt the tears start.

"Shut up." He said coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Why do you think? Does the name James ring any bells?" I felt my eyes widen at that name, my heartbeat increased. Why God why now? Everything was so good I didn't deserve this. Oh lord…Emmett.

_(Alice POV)_

"That was weird!" I said to Bella.

"Yeah I know! Why is Rose walking away with Jacob?"

"Maybe they want some alone time," I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww Alice! Jake and Rose? Never." Bella laughed.

"Ah who am I kidding? Course not. But it did look like she was kind of down." I said.

"Yeah I guess. I don't know Alice I have a bad feeling about all this."

"About all what?" I asked.

"You know…Jacob…this place. Rose being alone with him" Bella said.

"Oh don't be silly Bella! Nothing's going to happen."

"Alice I'm not kidding. Jacob it weird, I've known not to trust my instincts and I am not going to do it again." Bella insisted.

"Ok fine. We can follow them if you want."

"We don't know where they're going." She replied. Darn she was right.

"Ok then, how about we snoop around a bit?" I asked.

"I beat you to it. I checked out his room! Nothing but dirty underwear, revolting." Her face wrinkled in disgust.

"Bella! You sneaky girly! Well let me tell you maybe you have snooped around, but not with me! I am the world's best snooper!" I replied grinning evilly.

"Come on then!" she chuckled already running up to the house.

"Operation Jacob…GO!" I yelled after her.

_(Edward POV)_

"Ughhhh" I groaned throwing myself down on the bed.

"I know man. I swear this man is the next Hitler" Jasper agreed.

"Ok I'm showering first." Emmett said.

"Fine, I'm calling Bella."

"And I'm calling Alice."

"Damn, shower will have to wait! I'm calling Rose."

We all dialled the numbers.

"Hello?" I heard Bella whisper on the other end.

"Bella? Why are you whispering love?" I asked.

"I'm snooping Edward like I told you." She giggled, the most beautiful sounds. I heard a clatter in the background, my heart jumped. Then I heard her laugh.

"Alice you klutz." She said.

"Bella are you drunk?" I had to ask.

"Edward! Hell no! Just hyper and nervous, not a good combo." She said.

"Ok love." I said.

"Ok Edward I have to go, I'm afraid playing detective is too much fun!" she said not waiting for a reply she hung up.

"Well she always did enjoy cluedo." I muttered to myself.

I turned to see Jasper looking at his phone in shock.

"She hung up on me! She never hangs up on me!" he said.

"Yeah same. Apparently they're _snooping_," I said. Jasper muttered under his breath annoyed.

"Em?" I asked turning to him, he looked worried. "What is it?" I asked.

"Rose. She's not picking up." He said.

"I'm sure she's fine, just cant hear her phone." I said. But it was a bit odd that she wasn't with Bella and Alice, I didn't recall hearing her in the background.

"Yeah...you're right" Emmett said uncertainly. He turned and went into the bathroom. "I'll try again later."

The whole evening Emmett kept trying Rose but she didn't pick up once.

"Maybe she lost her phone?" Jasper suggested. I decided to phone Bella again. As I picked up my phone it rang, caller ID said Bella.

"Bella. I was just going to call," I said.

"Edward? Edward? You guys should come down here. Rose isn't back yet with Jacob" she said frantic.

"Oh shit. Bella we'll be there. I want you two to be careful though ok?" I said grabbing my car keys ad jacket motioning to the guys to get a move on.

"Yeah ok, oh and Edwar-" she started but the phone was cut off.

"BELLA?! BELLA!" I shouted into the phone. Oh My God, no answer.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say into the phone.

"HELLO! BELLA?" I said frantically, slamming my car door and flooring on the gas.

"No I'm sorry. Wrong number." The voice said in a monotone.

"No, no its not! I was just talking to my girlfriend on this same call." I said.

"I am sorry. Wrong number." I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, it just sounded robotic.

"BELLA!" I yelled again.

"Edward Edward Edward. Give up. Its over." The voice said. I would know that voice anywhere…the voice of the man who brought me up. My own father.

**My longest chapter yet! 8 PAGES! OOOOOHHHH! Told you the drama would start! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I am losing readers, I will only update if I can get a GOOD number of reviews…say 20? :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY ALL!**

**JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED IN 'THE SPARKLE AWARDS'.**

**PLEASE GO VOTE FOR ME! VOTING HAS STARTED NOW!  
VOTING ENDS ON JULY 31****st****!**

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!! Its my first award contest!**

**I have been nominated in 3 categories.**

**My Saviour was nominated for the Best All Human**

**Cherishing the Memories for the Best One Shot**

**My Heart for best Prequel/Sequel**

**Please vote for all 3!!! :P**

**THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**THANKS GUYS :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMFG OMFG PEOPLE THE NEW MOON TRAILER! IT'S AMAZING! AND SHIRTLESS TAYLOR IS THE BEST PART! For those who don't know...i am in love with him :D I wanna thank all of you who have voted...I'm not sure who that it but also if you haven't PLEASE do so! Thanks! **

**DEDICATION - I would like to dedicate this to an unknown person who nominated me for the Twilight United Award! Please tell me if it was you so I can name you!**

**SONG – 2 songs this time just for Taneeja! Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap who is truly amazing and Show me what I'm looking for by Carolina Liar! A new but awesome band! Listen to em both!**

_(Bella POV)_

We froze in mid step. My hand was still to my ear but there was no phone there anymore. My phone was in the hands of someone else now. And he was talking to Edward. I tried to warn him...oh my god. I started to hyperventilate at the sight of the man in front of me. He looked the same as I had imagined. Only he now had a beard and his hair shaggy around his face. I guess that's what prison does to you.

"Bella? Is that you? Why it has been too long!" he said to me walking to me and embracing me in a hug that almost broke my ribs. But I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. He pulled away leering at me with his rotten teeth and said "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked feigning surprise.

"I...I..." I couldn't seem to find the words. I felt like my air way was closing up, I was overcome with fear and I started shaking violently. I closed my eyes and felt myself sway, I tried to steady myself but I fell, not before a tiny pair of arms caught me, but not strong enough to hold me up fell with me.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice's frantic voice. I just focused on breathing and I opened my eyes to see her concerned face.

"Why are you doing this? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alice turned to him and shouted.

"Now little lady I don't appreciate being SHOUTED AT!" he said scrambling forward and grabbing Alice's face towards his, spitting the words. She glared at him and yanked her face from his grasp.

"Get up." He ordered. "I SAID GET UP!" he screamed when we didn't move. I tried to drag myself up to help Alice but I just couldn't, somehow she managed to help, and he leaned forward to help.

"Don't touch her." Alice snarled before throwing an arm around my waist and helping me up.

"And just if you're thinking about it, I wouldn't make a run for it." He said sweetly, throwing back his jacket to reveal the glint of a metal silencer.

"Bella...sweet Bella...or so I thought? Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the reason I was to rot in jail, and I lost my family and only son?" he said to me. This seemed to snap me out of the trance I was in.

"What? And you think it was me who made you beat Edward? To hit him, to nearly FUCKING KILL HIM?!" I shouted.

"Ahhhh now there's the Bella I remember, although that is language a lady shouldn't be using. Would you care to accompany me upstairs? There is something I think you should see...love" I didn't reply just grabbed Alice's hand for support and followed him. I was reminded of Edward in that moment, my wonderful Edward. He used to call me love, god I loved him and I hadn't told him. I felt my eyes well up but I refused to let this monster here see how scared I was. He seemed to come to a stop at the end of the corridor in front of a wall.

"Hmmm...I wonder how Jacob did this?" he murmured to himself.

"Excuse me? Jacob?" I asked, although I knew deep down this was a fact.

"There we go." He said, choosing to ignore. I decided not to press on about it, I knew what this man was capable of and I didn't want to be the victim of that. He was able somehow to find a small opening in the wall to a door that had been camouflaged before. He yanked it open to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Follow me girlies, and shut the door behind you, we don't want anybody finding us up here" he laughed manically. We had no choice but to. I pushed Alice to go first, I had an idea. I pulled out the small hair pin holding my fringe back and dropped in conspicuously, I pushed it in between the door so it would close but not fully. I prayed that if by any chance the boys were here in time they would see it.

"So I was thinking to myself whilst I was in prison of what I would do to you when I finally escaped. I thought of all sorts of things and then I was working on my plan to escape. When one fine say my dear brother James popped up next to me, you know how it is in jail, of course not, it's all done alphabetically, you know Cullen next to Cullen. Anyways he devised this smashing little plan to help me out, pure genius he is!" He rambled on and on as we climbed the stairs. "Ah here we are then"

My heart was beating fast in my chest at the mention of James. He was out too. Oh Lord if you're up there please help me.

"Just so you know, now that I am showing you this there is no chance in hell...or heaven for that matter that you will leave her alive" he said matter-of-factly opening the door.

When we didn't reply he stepped inside only to reveal a lab of some sort. There were 3 computers set up each with a sticky label on. There were lots of wires everywhere and camera's. I walked closer to the computers and saw on the labels it said each of our names..._Bella, Alice, Rosalie. _

"What is this? Some sick kind of game?" I asked furious and I saw on the screen pictures of me. From today and from the whole time we had been on the beach. Then I saw a small webcam kind of thingy except it was showing a picture of my room, filming it so you could see exactly what I was doing.

"No Bella. A game maybe, but not sick...fun!" he said to me.

"Oh really. Well Carlisle I would have thought the perving would be more up James' street than yours. Your expertise was always the physical abuse...his was the sexual. What a dynamic duo!" I said sarcastically. I knew this was a bad move, his expression clouded over furious almost.

"Bella. You still haven't learnt have you? Don't mess with me or should I say us! That little mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day, maybe that day is today?" I just glared right back at him, I couldn't let him win. Not again... He strode towards me and I prepared myself for the first blow. His fist made contact with my jaw knocking me the floor with a sickening crunch. I heard Alice scream.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" I felt the blood in my mouth, trickling down my chin, warm on my cold skin.

"YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME!" he shouted again now kicking me. I wondered if this was how it was for Edward, except Edward wasn't here with me now. I tried to calm myself by thinking of him. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. It came about 3 seconds later. First to my stomach. I kept my eyes closed and felt myself smash into the table. Next a kick to my back. My eyes still closed, only thinking of Edward. Then a slap across my face. I still felt no pain, only thinking of my angel. My beautiful Edward.

_(Edward POV)_

"EMMETT MOVE THAT FUCKING ARSE OF YOURS AS FAST AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN! MOVE!" I screamed so loud that my voice went hoarse. Jasper flung himself off the bed and out of the door in a second; both had been listening to my conversation with Bella. I grabbed my car keys but Emmett stopped me grabbing them himself.

"Man you're in no state to drive." He said. I knew he was right.

"Well you aren't either!" I exclaimed.

"But I'm faster." He said flinging open the door. I rode shotgun with Jasper in the back.

"You guys don't understand, I heard him. Carlisle, it was him." I said. I felt Emmett push the jeep a little faster.

"WHAT?! HE WHAT?! WHAT HES MEANT TO BE IN PRISON?" Jasper shouted.

"I dunno man, but it was him for sure. SHIT!" I said banging my fist on the dashboard. It would take us a good 3 hours to get there even driving like this and with no traffic.

"FUCK!" Emmett said after me realising the same. I sighed and I felt drained only thinking of what he was doing to my Bella.

"Emmett let's just hope Rose can do something, from what I heard she wasn't with them. Maybe she got away?" I suggested, praying this was the fact but also wishing that Bella would be the one to escape. Maybe I was being selfish but I would give the world to see her safe and alive. What had I done?

_(Rosalie POV)_

I groaned my head was pounding with the most immense headache ever. I could hear the faint sound of waves in the distance and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a cave and it was dark, and that was about all I knew. Then it all came back to me. Jacob had got a phone call from some dude with freaked him out and the last thing I remember is getting slammed in the head by something and feeling dizzy. I was so scared I couldn't speak. I didn't make any movement to show I was awake in case he was here near me, I gave myself a second to gather myself together until I thought I felt strong enough emotionally. I would show this fucked up bloody bastard how scared I was. I was Rosalie; no one messes with this bitch.

"I see you're awake at last babe" he sneered in the darkness. This wasn't Jacob?

"Jacob?" I asked almost hoping now that it was Jacob.

"Oh he's long gone honey. Don't you remember me?" He asked. I felt my eyes grow wide and heart beat erratically and not in the way it did for Emmett.

"I..." I couldn't finish.

"James babe, the names James. In case you forgot. But I never forgot Rosalie, 6 months in jail is enough for me and I never forgot the one reason I was in there." He said. I felt my heart in my mouth and I felt sick. I couldn't help it but after having no food and water I threw up whatever was left in my stomach.

"What a nice welcome" he said in disgust. I hadn't noticed till now that my hands and feet were tied, I tried to wipe my mouth.

"Would you like some water?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Well there are gallons of the stuff out there if you want to go for a little swim perhaps?" he said. I shook my head frantically and he laughed at my sudden change of heart.

"So maybe you're wondering how and why I escaped from jail." It was quite easy really, I was good and I was charming. There was this one warden; her name was Kate, pretty girl. Well she took a real liking to me, gave me extra food and stuff. Now one day I begged her just for one moment of freedom, coaxed her to just open those iron bars for me just once. I think she thought I loved her or something, stupid bitch. And of course she did as I asked and well I think you know how it went from there." He finished. I was shocked, nothing should be that easy. I swore even if it meant coming back from the grave I would hunt down this Kate gal and kill her, if she was the reason I would never see my family and Emmett again.

"What do you want?" I choked out thinking of nothing else I could ask, I needed to buy myself some time.

"One word love can you guess?" he asked leaning towards me his breath tickling my neck.

"Revenge." I breathed back and in the spur moment I couldn't think of anything else to do that would possibly get me out of this mess. If it worked before why not now, I kissed him. His hard lips, his rotten breath on mine, it was all the courage I had now. I don't know what made me do it. He pulled away harshly leering at me.

"Princess it may have worked before but not this time luvvy." He said.

"I...I regret that day every day of my life." I tried.

"Love if you're going to lie then please learn how to at least." He spat. I knew this wouldn't work so I tried my last strategy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU BLOODY MORON, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG! I HATE YOU!" I screamed with all my heart.

"Shhh my love, someone might hear. You've had quite a change of heart. Your quite a feisty little vixen aren't you?" he jeered at me grabbing my face in his hands, I glared defiantly back not breaking his gaze.

"Get your hands off me." I said my voice murderously low. He did let go but what he said next scared me more than anything else.

"Remember what you tried to do to me, well I feel that I should give you a taste of your own medicine." He said. I knew what was coming, I thought only of Emmett and whispered once more to myself _I love you Emmett McCarty. _

**So I know that was utter crap but I had a MAJOR writers block and I hope to get over that soon and make the next chapter a tad better! Please do review everyone! And I also am going to ask once more for your votes in the Sparkle Awards. x**


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM IN MAJOR NEED OF A NEW BETA PLEASE!**

**I AM UNABLE TO GET IN TOUCH WITH MY OLD BETA AND I DON'T KNOW WHY SO PLEASE COULD SOMEONE ELSE BE WILLING.**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE TIME TO DO THIS AND ARE ALSO WILLING TO POSSIBLY CONTRIBUTE IDEAS AND HOPEFULLY BE AN AWESOME BETA FOR ME!**

**THANKS A BUNCH!**

**x~ParamoreTwilightFan~x**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know it's been sometime since I updated but I needed to make this chapter long and hopefully pretty good. So here it goes...**

**DEDICATION – My newest reviewer who leaves some really nice reviews! ****dietpinkcola**** and my new and wonderful beta AprilBloom!**

**SONG – Ummm...Notion by Kings of Leon! I AM SEEING THEM IN CONCERT NEXT WEEK! YAY!**

_(Rosalie POV)_

"Please...please don't hurt me." I whimpered, James leant forward towards me I could feel him breath tickling my neck. I felt goose bumps on my arms and I felt sick inside. His lips crashed against mine, they were tough and chapped so it hurt like sandpaper at the same time my own teeth were cutting my lip.. His lips forced mine open and his tongue slid into my mouth. I felt dirty and disgusted and just needed to get him away from and off of me. I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down hard on his tongue and I felt him instantly pull away. I could taste his blood in my mouth and I spat to the side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled holding his tongue out and wiping his hand across his face.

"Get the hell away from me." I said in a deadly voice.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said and then slapped me across my face. I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. "Sweetheart, how about we just make this quick and painless?" he sneered.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-"I started to shout but it eventually turned into sobbing, until his hand clamped over my mouth.

_(Edward POV)_

"GOD DAMN THIS FUCKING TRAFFIC JAM!" Jasper yelled craning his; he never lost control so it was really unnerving to see him like this.

"Jasper dude. Cool." I reminded him.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! MY GIRLFRIEND COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he said turning on me.

"Look Jazz it's no one's fault. We need to stay calm ok." Emmett said coming to my defence. I glanced gratefully at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry bro." He apologised.

"No problem, I am feeling the same way." I sighed.

"Ummm do you guys think that I mean...just that...if Carlisle is back do you think that maybe...James?" Emmett stammered trailing off. We all delved into silence thinking to ourselves.

"Man I don't know." I said frustrated, running a hand through my hair.

"You know at night I still hear her screaming. She's still scared and I feel like I can't do anything to help her." Emmett whispered clearly thinking about Rosalie.

"You guys I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault." I sighed.

"Edward this is no one's fault ok? Nothing you could have done could have changed this." Jasper said and Emmett nodded in agreement. But I knew that deep down this was all down to me.

_(Bella POV)_

I stirred slightly but my head was throbbing and I couldn't seem to open my eyes.

"Bella?" a scared voice whispered.

"Al?" I croaked.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry; I should have tried to do something. How are you feeling?" she sobbed.

"Al don't worry. And I feel like someone has just stepped on my head and torn out my brain." I said.

"There was so much blood and I couldn't get to you because of these damned ropes." She growled holding her hands out. I realised mine were just like hers. I forced myself sideways to try and sit up.

"Where are we? Where did he go?" I asked.

"We're still in the attic and he left after he hurt you. I don't know where." She whispered. She sounded so scared just as I was feeling. I shuffled towards her taking her hand in mine as much as I could and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks." She whispered leaning towards me and resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while.

"Al? Do you think we're going to die?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't know Bells. I really don't. But I do have an idea!" she replied her voice sounding stronger.

"What?" I asked.

"My hands are pretty small and I've been trying to squeeze them out and I'm nearly there but I need your help.

"Ok, twist round with your hands towards me." I ordered. Alice's hands were raw from the ropes and bleeding. "Al!" I gasped.

"Ignore the blood, I don't care just do whatever you can, don't be gentle" she said firmly. I took the rope in my fingers but they were shaking.

"Come on Bella!" she said.

"I'm trying." I replied still working on the ropes when the door banged open.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" Carlisle said. Alice shuffled back towards me so her tiny body would cover my hands as I continued to pry them free. The knot was becoming looser.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I didn't reply, the rope was nearly off. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled striding forward and gripping my face so my hands were pulled from Alice's, but this was just what I needed. I saw her hands break free.

"Well seeing as I have just been beaten to pulp, I feel pretty good." I replied.

"Always the sense of humour. I like that." He laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice working on her feet and she was untied in no time. My eyes roamed the room looking for some kind of weapon. I spotted it, a metal rod sitting on the desktop next to the computer. I tried to catch Alice's eye to motion somehow to her. Carlisle of course mistook this.

"You're not going to get any help from pixie over there, she's useless." He jeered. I just glared back.

"So aren't you going to get this over with then? You know…punch, kick, slap, pick your sadistic bully action, it seems quite simple to me really." I egged him on trying to provide as a distraction for Alice.

"Oh yes I could do that, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He was now giving me his undivided attention. I continued.

"Maybe so but I thought you would want to get this over with?" I replied.

"Maybe I would but you're not the one I hate the most in this world. My dear son already fills that position. I want you to call him. He needs to hear this." He smiled cruelly. He handed me a cell, it wasn't my own.

"I need my cell. I don't know the number." I replied even though I knew Edward's number off by heart.

"No need, I programmed it. Speed dial 2." He said. I took a deep breath and rang the number.

"Hello?" I heard his angelic voice. My eyes filled up and I couldn't speak.

"TALK!" Carlisle shouted kicking me in my side causing me to yelp in pain.

"BELLA?" he yelled down the phone.

"E...Edward" I stuttered.

"Oh my god! Bella love! Where are you? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Edward, I love you so much. I'm fine but…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella I love you too. Is _he _there?" he asked.

"Yes" was all I replied.

"Give him the phone love," he growled. I held out the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello son!" he said happily as if he really were having a normal conversation. I heard an angry voice on the other end.

"Now…there's no need to be rude. Oh she's fine, quite the fighter really." He laughed backed. All this time I hadn't taken my eyes off Alice once. She had managed to crawl to the desk but she needed Carlisle to turn towards me before she could grab it. I did the only one thing I thought of in that one second. I let out an ear-piercing scream. Carlisle turned around swiftly and in that one moment Alice launched herself off the ground a grabbed the pipe.

"ALICE!" I yelled as Carlisle turned back to her.

"TAKE THAT DIRT BAG!" she screamed and whacked him round the head as he threw himself at her. I was still tied up and couldn't do anything. Carlisle hit the floor with a thump, blood was pouring out of his mouth. The one last hit from Alice left him out cold.

"Al! You have no idea how much I love you!" I laughed in relief.

"I am pretty awesome." She giggled flicking her hair.

"Hello?" I said motioning to my still tied hands.

"Oops!" she said untying them deftly. We used the rope to then bound Carlisle.

"Rose." I remember suddenly, my head was still spinning slightly and I didn't think I could walk that far but I wouldn't let Alice go alone.

"Ok, we'll call the cops then try and trace their steps." She replied. I closed my eyes for a moment steadying myself. "Bella, here." Alice realised throwing an arm around my shoulder.

It felt good to feel the air on my face after being cooped up inside for so long.

"Alice I'm going to call the guys." I said.

"Edward, its Bella." I said.

"Bella! What happened? I heard a thud and a scream…" he trailed off.

"Edward calm down, Alice and I are fine we're going to find Rose now, we don't know where she is and we called the cops." I explained.

"Bella I don't want you going there. We have a feeling James might be with her. Please." He tried to persuade me.

"Edward, Rose is important at the moment. I'm not going to sit here and not do anything." I said, Alice and I still walking down the beach. It was pitch black and I was parched.

"Fine. We are still trying to get there; we are bout 30 minutes away. I'll really try to get there but call me as soon as you see anything so we know where to find you." He said.

"Ok. Love you. Bye." I hung up.

"The guys think James might be here." I told Alice

"What? Oh god, this is so messed up! We need to get a move on." Alice said. We walked along the coast for about 2 miles. I stepped on something hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I bent down to pick it up, it was cell.

"Alice, this is Rose's." I whispered.

"Come on!" she said breaking into a jog.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Alice, there was a groan from the left of us followed by a thump.

"Yeah…I think it's from over there." Alice whispered, pointing to a dark cave.

"Ok come on." I said my heart beating so fast I thought I would throw. I heard sobbing and a soft voice begging, I could tell that voice anywhere. It was Rose.

"Oh my God Bella." Alice said aghast. We saw a body on top of Rose, with her fragile frame half naked, only in her shorts.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I screamed, fury building up inside me. I threw myself at him, grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him off her. But he was stronger than I was; he flung me off and my head hit the stone wall. I felt my head spin and the last thing I saw was Alice and her metal rod, thank God. I saw James hit the floor just like his brother. I sighed to myself one last thought _girl power _and then drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Done done done! So hopefully the drama will be over now and only a few chapters left! So keep reading and I have a new story idea so I will give you the summary soon! Please Review! xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**DUDES sorry for yet another A/N! I am gonna be a major pain in your asses now and ask you to vote once again at the Razzle Dazzle Awards for my 2 stories.**

**I was nominated for Best All Human for My Saviour**

**AND**

**I was nominated for Best One Shot for Cherishing the Memories**

**PLEASE VOTE! I know I wont win as one of my all time favourite stories has been nominated but it would still rock!**

**Thanks! And the link is on my profile.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all me again! Another update here. OMFG I SAW TRANSFORMERS 2 IN THE IMAX THE DAY IT CAME OUT! IF YOU LOVE TRANSFORMERS THEN TELL ME! :D**

**SONG – Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship! FANTASTIC SONG! And the dance is even better! **

**DEDICATION – To Michael Jackson. RIP**

_(Bella POV)_

It was peaceful, I felt peaceful. No more James...or Carlisle just silence. It was a relief to me after all that had happened I knew that somewhere was a place where I could feel calm and tranquil and I never wanted to move. But my eyes began to flutter and I knew I was being pulled back to reality, I whimpered not wanting to face this harsh world anymore. I think this was mistaken for pain, it was pain but not just physical, emotional as well.

"Oh my God she's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Bella? Bella Honey! It's Rose." I heard.

"R-Rose." I croaked, my throat was dry and every joint in my body ached.

"Bella everything's going to be ok." I felt a hand stroke my hair and I felt calm instantly, I felt as if there was a cushion under my head. My eyes fluttered open although I was confused only to see darkness; it then dawned on me that we were still in the cave. I could hear the sea. I looked straight up into Alice's face, my head on her lap.

"Al!" I tried to say but unsuccessfully.

"Shhh honey, it's all over, everything's ok." She whispered it was the last thing I heard until I slipped back into that comfortable silence.

_(Edward POV)_

"Hello?" I said frantically into the phone whilst Emmett skidded to a halt, we were now at a point where we had no idea where to go.

"Edward, its Alice. We are all fine, we called the cops and they're going to pick up these mother-fuckers...excuse the language but I couldn't think of anything better. Bella is out cold..." I cut her off there.

"WHAT! IS SHE OK?" I shouted.

"Edward shut up. We're in the ambulance now going to the hospital, you need to meet us there, and she's in a bad state." She said. I flipped the phone shut, relayed the details to the guys and we sped off.

I saw the building from far off and before the car was even still I had hopped out and sprinted into the hospital with the guys on my heels. _Why are they running? Their girlfriends aren't the ones unconscious. _I thought bitterly, I couldn't help it though. I caught sight of the unmistakeable blonde hair of Rosalie. Emmett grabbed her into his arms not letting her go, as did Jasper with Alice. But I couldn't. My Bella was the one hurt and I couldn't see her or hold her.

I flopped down into the chair, my body racked with sobs I could control. I felt a tiny arm on my shoulder which I recognised as Alice. I lifted my head, I felt lost.

"Edward...I'm so sorry. Bella was only trying to rescue Rose from James but he flung her into the wall, she already had injuries from James but this just made it really bad." She sobbed her face streaked with tears.

I sighed not saying anything. Not telling her it wasn't her fault or if it was her fault, because it wasn't. It was all me.

"Ms Brandon?" I heard the voice of a nurse, Alice turned so fast and walked to the nurse, I followed closely.

"Please call me Alice." She said her voice strained as she gripped Jasper's hand.

"Alice...your friend Bella. She is stable for now but I am sorry we can't say anything more. She is at a very risky position, if she can make it through this then this would be the worst of it." She said.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"And you are?" she questioned.

"Her boyfriend." I stated.

"I'm sorry, family only at the moment. Alice, you and your friend can though." She said pointing to her and Rose. I wondered what Alice would have made up to say she was family. Sister probably.

I groaned in frustration kicking the chair and flopping down in it, not knowing what to feel.

_(Rosalie POV)_

"Oh my god." I whispered as I saw Bella. Her face was covered in bruises and she had her arm in a cast along with her neck.

"Guys." She murmured we sped to her side in a moment.

"Hey hon." Alice said taking her hand as I took the other.

"Hey. I'm guessing I'll need some cover-up for a while. My face feels like crap." She joked.

"Bella please...how can you joke." I asked.

"I can joke because I have everyone I need and love here and I am alive." She said firmly. This girl was truly amazing.

"Edwards here as well you know. And he needs to see you, he hates himself, he thinks it's his fault." Alice said.

"I know he is, I heard the chair. Could you bring him in? Make sure the nurses know that I need him" she asked.

"Sure." We turned to leave.

"Oh and guys, one more thing." We turned back. "Thanks...for everything." I said.

"Bella you saved us all. You're the one who was brave and strong. Thank _you.´_ I replied, smiling at her.

_(Edward POV)_

"Edward Bella wants to see you." Jasper told me, I looked up from my hands stood quickly and opened the door. I saw her lying there, fragile, so tiny. How could anyone hurt her?

"Edward." She sighed in relief.

"Bella." I stepped forward taking her in my arms as gently as I could.

"Bella Swan I am so sorry, I can't ask you to forgive me but..." she cut me off her face furious.

"Listen to me you moron. I don't know how many times I've told you but you can't blame yourself for anything that happens to me." She said firmly. I nodded in response not wanting to agitate her further.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Now please...are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me?" she asked, she was still the same old Bella, even after a traumatic experience. I leant forward and kissed her like never before. Her hand cupped my face and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her melt into me and sigh in content.

"I love you Edward." She murmured.

"You have my heart Bella Swan." I replied lying down next to her taking her in my arms, her head on my shoulder. I knew I would never let her go. And even if she didn't make it, which I knew she would, I would know that the time we had together was the best I had ever had.

"Make sure you come back to me my love." I whispered in her ear not expecting her to hear.

"I will Edward. Promise." She replied and then drifted off into a deep slumber.

**I know it was shorter but it had to be done! Sorry. This was my second to last chapter so one more after this. Please review :)**

**And be sure to vote for me at the Razzle Dazzle Awards and the Sparkle Awards! The links are on my profile! xo**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY ALL!**

**JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED IN 'THE Twilighters United AWARDS'**

**PLEASE GO VOTE FOR ME!!!**

**VOTING ENDS ON JULY 21****st**** SO THERES NOT MUCH TIME!!! **

**THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE :D**

**THANKS GUYS :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi there all my wonderful and amazing readers. My last update for you guys here, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading, if you don't write then you don't realise how good it makes you feel to get reviews! They mean the world so for the last time please press that little button for me. OH AND ANY MAJOR HARRY POTTER FANS PM ME COS I AM FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE NEW MOVIE! XD**

**DEDICATION – To my wonderful reviewer's right from the start. And to ****Edwardhasmyheartforever who is an awesome new reviewer and an awesome person! And lastly for an amazing new fan fiction friend who sent me the longest most awesome PM ever...Dani267 ILY! But this entire story was as good as it was due to my beta **_**AprilBloom **_**she was truly amazing, thanks Tracy!**

**SONG – Well for this last chapter this is the possibly my fave song. My Heart by Paramore!**

_(Bella POV)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-2 months later-.-.-.-.-.-_

I sighed in contentment, out of all the moments in my life which I had thought were perfect, this one kicked ass! I was laying on the couch my head on Edward's lap surrounded by the people I loved most. There was Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper and of course Edward. My family, the only people who mattered. I stared up into Edward's angelic face, twisted in concentration with his brows furrowed as he leaned over me to place his Scrabble counters on the board.

"EDWARD! There's no such word as dweeb!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes Emmett there is! It's exactly what you are!" I replied. He glared at me while we all cracked up.

"I don't believe you!" he said.

"Fine, hand me the laptop, I'll look it up!" I said holding my hands out as he did.

"See right here...it says...somebody boring, considered boring, silly or socially inept." By the end of the definition we were all crying with laughter.

"I AM SO NOT BORING!" he shouted.

"Pfft" was all Jasper could manage; we all knew Emmett was not boring but it was entertaining to wind him up.

"OH CHECK THIS OUT! After it says in brackets _slang insult!" _I laughed. He glared back at me again.

"ARGH! HE'S BLINDING ME WITH HIS EVIL EYES!" I mocked. Edward leapt at me covering my eyes as the others keeled over.

"Shut up Bells. Fine we'll play a game. We all have to say the most non-boring thing we have ever done." He said.

"Fine" I agreed. "I'll go first...hmmmm...oh yeah once I snuck into a bar when I was 14 and got so drunk that my friend had to carry me home." I said. They all looked at me in awe.

"Bells that is so lame. I can beat that any day!" Emmett yelled.

"Ok, I'm next." Jasper said. "So once I went into a shop...and...Wait for it...I STOLE SOMETHING!" we all gasped in mock horror. "Look it was a good one; it was a pretty bad thing for me to do. I was the perfect child when I was younger."

"Awww little Jasper's a rebel!" Alice said squeezing his cheeks. He blushed like crazy.

"Fine then your turn." He growled at Alice.

"Fine...so once I was at this party and everyone was smoking weed. And then there were fumes everywhere and I got high on them!" she said happily.

"I would pay to see that..." I said.

"Well high Alice is actually very fun and VERY hyper." She informed us.

"Honestly I can't even start imagine you more hyper..." Edward said.

Rosalie spoke up and took her turn. "Ok I'll go! I was at this bar once and there was this UBER cute guy at the bar, so I went over and whispered in his ear that the only song that would get me dancing on this bar would be Kid Rock's So Hott. And might I add I was entirely pissed." She said. Alice and I started guffawing loudly but Emmett just looked plain hurt.

"Rosie, why have you never done that for me?" he said genuinely hurt.

"Awww Emmy...I will." She said.

"EWWWW YOU GUYS STOP WITH THE DIRTY TALK!" Alice squirmed and buried her head into Jasper.

"Ok now its Edward's turn!" I said happily.

"Uhhh...well I've never actually done anything _that _bad." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on Edward, everyone's done something!" Emmett said.

"Ok then...well it was probably showing up at Lauren's sleepover!" he remembered. I blushed scarlet at the memory.

"OMIGAWD THAT WAS SO AWESOME! BELLA YOU ROCKED THAT NIGHT!" Emmett laughed; I thought I was going to die.

"Shut it Emmett." I growled.

"Excuse me but how comes we never heard about this?!" Rose said.

"Uhhh well...I'll tell you guys later." I pleaded. "Emmett your turn!" I said. Thankfully the girls left it.

"Ok prepare to be blown away! So I went into Wal-Mart one day and saw this old man shopping and I thought it would be funny to but tampons in his cart so I got like 500 packets and dumped them in when he wasn't looking but unfortunately the bitch of the checkout girl was. She called the frickin police on me and I got charged for making an 'innocent man feel uncomfortable'! He said incredulously. We were all silent for a moment.

"I still think Rose wins." I said matter-of-factly. The rest murmured in agreement whilst Emmett just stared at us shocked as we returned to playing.

"GUYS! I got ARRESTED! I mean..." he spluttered. We all turned to him and then I grinned evilly and Alice and yelled. "BUNDLE" we all charged at Emmett, Jasper leapt on first, then Edward then Rose, then me and finally tiny Alice.

"G-g-g-g-guys...can't breathe." He gasped. We all crawled off him and he actually looked winded. We were all stock still thinking we had actually hurt him.

"Oh my God, Emmett?" I said kneeling next to him. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was tickling me everywhere till I gasped for breath.

"Ok-ok...truce?" I asked. He nodded.

"Emmett you are the world's most non-dweeby person. Ok?" I said.

"Why thank you." He said taking a bow. I giggled and launched myself back into Edward's arms. He kissed me lightly and then my eyes and my nose and my ear. His breath tickled me as he whispered.

"Mmmm you smell amazing. Would you care to accompany me someplace quieter?" he asked.

"Sure." I grinned getting up and taking his hand.

"Oooohh Eddy and Belly are gonna do something baaad." Emmett said like a little kid. I threw a pillow at him and ran upstairs with Edward.

"You know how long it's been since we just had some boyfriend girlfriend time?" I said.

"Nope, but I do feel like some of that now." He said playfully.

"Me too." I smiled as he kissed me again passionately, the kind of kiss that took my breath away.

"Bella Swan you are just too damn sexy." He said, longing apparent in his voice.

"Oh you have no idea how hot you are right now." I replied, he kissed my throat my breath hitched and I grabbed his hair. His hands roamed everywhere and his eyes were smouldering. He looked up at me for a moment questioning me if he should go any further.

I knew the answer straight away. I nodded nervously as I felt my heart burst with love for the one and only man for me. Despite all the odd, the doubts and the trauma our story was one with a truly happy ending. I knew this was just another step in my happily ever after, and it was.

**Short but sweet right! One last request for you all to vote at the awards, please check out my profile for the info. I will inform you all of the outcomes and will now also post another chapter with the summary of my new story. Please give me your feedback.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is my idea for my new story. It will be a funny story with Jacob, Edward and Bella :D  
It will be light-hearted compared to my earlier stories!**

_**TITLE – COMING OUT!**_

_**Bella Swan is looking for two new roomies, but throw in an over protective Dad who wants nothing less than to have 2 boys staying with his precious daughter it proves very hard for best friends Jacob and Edward to get those rooms. Both develop a bit of crush on Bella whilst they are house-hunting; neither knowing the other does. Well there was only one way to get those rooms...what's better than two girls? Possibly two gay guys? Or even two gay guys in a committed relationship? No danger of anything fishy...or is there?  
How will Jacob and Edward keep their true colours from Bella?**_

**So tell me what you guys thinks honestly and I will try to start in about August because I will be on holiday for a while in summer! If you all Author Alert me then that would be great!**

**SOME COOL FACTS:**

**I have had readers from 63 countries including Iceland, Nicaragua, Syrian Arab Revar, Taiwan, Belarus and Trinidad! Thats so cool! Tell me if you are from any one of these I would love to know!**

**For My Saviour and My Heart combined I had a total of 128,979 hits with 447 faves and 364 alerts! **

**But the best yet I have a whopping 169,472 people visit my profile page! You guys that is awesome and thank you so much :P**

**x~ParamoreTwilightFan~x**


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY AGAIN!**

**I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING AT THE 'TWILIGHTERS UNITED' AWARDS! AND THANKS TO YOU I WON THE AWESOME AWARD FOR THE BEST SEQUEL!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THIS AS IT IS MY FIRST EVER AWARD!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**x~ParamoreTwilightFan~x**


	32. Chapter 32

**RESULTS!**

Hey guys, so all the results for the awards are in so I thought I should let you all know how I did :)

_**The Sparkle Awards**_

My Saviour won for the Rosalie Award for Best All Human!

Cherishing the Memories came second for the Jasper Awards for Best One-Shot!

My Heart also came second for the La Push Awards for Best Sequel!

_**The Razzle Dazzle Awards**_

Unfortunately I didn't win any awards here but thats cool cos another great story won!

_**Twilighters United **_

My Heart won for the Forever the Dawn Awards for Best Sequel Award!

SO THANKS FOR VOTING! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
